Dawn Of A New Life
by BeautifulDisaster27
Summary: Clare and Eli have a change in their future when Clare gets pregnant, but the unexpected happens farther down the road...
1. Chapter 1: Pregnant?

I was sitting in the bathroom as I looked at the two pink lines on the pregnancy test. I kept thinking "I can't be pregnant I'm only 17 and I'm going graduate next year, I must be dreaming", but I knew I wasn't dreaming because pinched myself to see if I'd wake up and I didn't. I called Eli immediately.

"Eli I need to talk to you, can you come over? My parents are at work and won't be home till 5:30" I said trying to be calm since it was 4:00pm now.

"Sure, what's going on are you ok?"

"I'm fine I just need to talk to you"

"I'll be right there Blue Eyes."

I sat down on the couch waiting for Eli to come over, I had the pregnancy test wrapped up in a paper towel and shoved into my pocket. I still don't know how I'm going to tell him. I was lost in thought when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Hey good you're here, let's sit down"

I sat next to him on the couch and looked into his deep green eyes.

"Clare what's this about?"

"Um...um I don't know how to say this, so I'll just show you"

I pulled out the paper towel with the test inside of it. I watched Eli's eyes as he unwrapped it and seen it was positive, he looked shocked, sad, scared, and shocked again.

"Eli are you ok?"

"I'm just thinking about how all this happened, I mean we were using protection, and I thought I pulled out in time when it broke so I wasn't really expecting this."

"I know I wasn't really expecting this either, but what now?"

Eli put the test down and looked at my belly.

"Well we need to talk about what we're going to do, do we keep the baby?"

"I want to if that's ok with you?" I looked up at Eli

"I'm glad because I want to keep the baby also." He then rubbed my belly and kissed me softly "We need to tell our parents."

I looked down in fear and Eli must have known I was afraid he picked my chin up and said "Clare it's going to be ok, I'm afraid too. I know they're going to be ok with our decision" He said calming me down

"Ok, but we're telling your parents first." I demanded

"Then let's go before your parents get home"

I quickly left my mom a note saying that I was at Eli's house and that I'd be back before curfew. I locked the door as we headed to Morty.


	2. Chapter 2: Telling the Parents

On the way to Eli's house it was really quiet; he kept his hand on mine the whole time reassuring me that everything would be fine. I looked at the time and noticed it was 4:30pm.

"It's going to be ok, Clare" I guess he noticed I was still nervous.

"I know, but I'm still worried about what they're going to say"

"Clare, you had to tell me you were pregnant alone, this time you'll have me with you as we tell my parents it's going to be ok." he said making me feel a lot better.

I changed the subject since I felt better telling his parents about the pregnancy.

"Eli, how are you feeling?" I asked hoping I wasn't the only one who was scared, nervous, excited rolled into one.

"I'm scared of what your parents are going to say, I'm scared you'll get hurt when you give birth, I'm also happy and excited that we're having a baby together even if it's early. Who cares if the timing is off, we're still doing what we were going to do right, only we thought we'd be older."

"That's true. You don't have worry about me getting hurt I'll be ok and that's not for a few more months, I'm also scared to tell my parents, and you're right we were going to do this when we're older so what a few years earlier?" I said gaining confidence

Just as I gained the confidence to tell Eli's parents we pulled into his driveway. He turned off the ignition, got out of Morty, opened my door, took my hand, and helped me out. We walked up the step to his house.

"Are you ready?" Eli asked as he put his hand on the door knob

"Ready as I'll ever be" he looked over and gave me a smirk, then looked straight ahead as he opened the door.

Both of his parents looked over at us and welcomed us in. Eli's mom was just putting dinner on the table as we walked in.

"Come have dinner with us Clare" said Mrs. Goldsworthy as she got an extra table setting for me

I sat next to Eli as we were eating. Luckily we were eating spaghetti and I only needed one hand because Eli was holding my left hand, which probably looked weird because he placed his left hand under the table so he can hold my hand and eat at the same time. Having Eli hold my hand made me feel more comfortable.

"So what's going on?" asked Mrs. Goldsworthy looking at Eli and I.

"Clare and I have something to tell you" he said hesitantly looking over at me

By then both Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy were looking at us in anticipation.

"Clare is pregnant"

"Well, I can't say I'm not happy I knew the time was coming that you'd tell me Clare was pregnant I just thought it would be years later." Mrs. Goldsworthy said

"Do your parents know, Clare?" asked Mr. Goldsworthy

"Actually Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy, Eli and I didn't tell them yet, well we're afraid to."

"Call me 'Olivia' and what's the worst that can happen?" said Mrs. Goldsworthy

"Call me Max" said Mr. Goldsworthy

"They can kick me out on the streets"

"If they do that you can move in here with us I'm sure Eli would like that" Olivia said

I looked over at Eli and noticed he was blushing; I giggled to myself.

We all talked after that and I helped clear the dinner dishes and Olivia insisted we'd tell my parents just in case they did something like kick me out. Eli and I said our goodbyes before heading off to my house. When we got to Morty, he opened my door, shut it, got in on his side, and started the ignition.

"Here we go" he said as we pulled out of the driveway.

We didn't talk on the way to my house; I guess we were both scared and nervous about what my parents would say and how they would react. I remember the day I took off my purity ring they were angry, but happy I wasn't pregnant, now I'm telling them that I am pregnant.

We've just reached my house and I'm too scared to move. Eli climbed out the car and opened my door and I jumped when he did, but my hands didn't move as I clenched my shirt looking at how wrinkled I was making it.

"Clare it's going to be ok, I'm scared too" he said comfortingly

He noticed I didn't move my head just kept balling up the hem of my shirt; he then bent down and kissed me so I'd look up at him and it worked. Eli took my hand and helped me out of Morty, as we walked to my house hand-in-hand I squeezed his hand as we got closer to the door. Once at the door Eli said "Here we go" as I walked through the door.

I guess my mom figured I was eating over at Eli's because I noticed the dish washer was running, dad was sitting on the couch reading the paper, and mom was sitting at the table looking through a magazine.

"Welcome back and hello Eli" my mom said as she looked at us in confusion because I didn't warn her he was coming over.

"Hi mom"

"Good evening Mrs. Edwards" Eli stated nervously still holding my hand in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Asked my mom as my dad looked at us putting the paper away

"We need to talk to you about something" he said looking back and forth at my mom and I

"It can't be that bad, it's not like you're pregnant" laughed my mom

Eli and I then looked at each other worriedly and our grip tightened as we were more nervous than before and tears started to come down my face.

"OH MY GOD CLARE YOU'RE PREGNANT! HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN? WAIT I KNOW HOW THIS HAPPENED, HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN CLARE? YOU'RE IN HIGH SCHOOL YOU-"

"IT'S NOT LIKE WE PLANNED THIS!" Eli yelled back at my mom

I looked around the room hoping to see my dad that he would say something in my defense or just say something, but he wasn't around. I was unable to move unable to say or do anything all I could do was cry.

"OH THANK GOD YOU DIDN'T PLAN THIS, LIKE THAT MAKES THE SITUATION BETTER!" yelled my mom sarcastically

"MOM! It's going to be ok things are going to work out" I said as I was working up the courage to talk

"Clare how is everything going to be ok when you're having a baby?"

I looked up at the stairs as I heard footsteps coming down and seen my dad with bags in his hand and my laptop case on his arm.

"Here take these for now you can come back for everything later…" he said sounding upset. "It's time for you to go now." Eli took everything and threw my book bag over his shoulder and we walked out of the house.

The ride back to Eli's was also quiet. I didn't like the quiet, but my thoughts were all wrapped around each other: _How could they just throw me out? They're my parents. What about school next tomorrow? _Then I noticed that Eli shut the engine off and we were at his house.

"We're home." Eli said rubbing my knee.

I looked up and looked over at Eli.

"Everything's going to be ok" he said sweetly with that smirk on his face and kissed me reassuringly

We got out of Morty and Eli got my stuff from the back as we walked up the steps to what is now my new home. We walked inside and Eli closed the door putting down my book bag next to it.

"We're home!" yelled Eli

Right away Olivia stopped what she was doing and looked up at us. She must have known I was upset because as soon as she seen me she ran over and hugged me.

"It's going to be ok Clare we'll take care of you and tomorrow we'll talk about the rules" she said rubbing my shoulders

Eli and I walked to his um... our room; he put down my clothes and kissed me gently.

"What now?" I said sitting on the bed

"What do you mean?" he said with a smirk sitting next to me

"I mean we have school tomorrow what do we do then, Ali said she was stopping by my house later on tonight what will my parents tell her?"

"What time is she supposed to be over?"

"9:30"

"Ok it's only 9 now why don't you text her and tell her what's going on and I'll tell Adam that way we won't have to tell anyone later on?"

"Ok that sounds good" I started texting Ali

_Buzz buzz_

_You're pregnant and your parents kicked you out; you're also living with Eli! _

_Yes his parents welcomed me with open arms. We don't care if you tell anyone, just not yet._

_Ok I won't. So I guess Eli's taking the news well?_

_Yes very well he's happy and has been helping me a lot today_

_That's good well I have to ingest the news I'll talk to you tomorrow at school. Oh I heard K.C's back from football camp or where ever he went. _

_Ok thank you for letting me know I'll talk to you tomorrow. Eli's telling Adam. Good night Ali_

_Good night Clare _

"I told Ali and she took the news really well she said she'll talk to me tomorrow while she ingests everything." I said calmly to Eli with a half smile

"Adam's good too he's excited about seeing us tomorrow" he said while getting off the bed

"Oh Ali said that K.C. is back from football camp or where ever he went" I mumbled

"Oh it's been half a year and as I recall he didn't like the fact that we're dating what will happen now" Eli said curiously

I followed Eli with my eyes as he picked up my bag with my clothes in it and he started to put them away as he made room in his black dresser.

"Need help?"

"No Clare, just relax you had a rough day" he said sweetly

"Ok" I said as he handed me a pair of my pajamas

I went in to the bathroom and changed into my pajamas and rubbed my belly thinking that there was a baby in me. I went back to the room and noticed Eli was sitting on the bed already in his pajamas which just consists of boxers. I noticed that he had half of the red blanket turned down for me to lie in as he sat and watched TV. I joined him in bed and he wrapped his arm around my neck not saying a word we watched TV for half an hour before going to bed.


	3. Chapter 3: School

I woke up to a nauseous feeling in my belly and quickly ran to the bathroom and made it just in time. I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"I'm fine" I said as I continued to vomit

I then heard the bathroom door open and Eli sat next to me on the floor.

"I'm fine you can go back to sleep I didn't mean to wake you"

"I know I want to be here for you thru everything even if it means you getting sick and me rubbing your back, besides this stuff doesn't gross me out. I love you Clare and nothing can change that." he said sweetly

"I love you too" I said as the vomiting continued.

After 20 minutes in the bathroom I brushed my teeth and Eli and I went back to bed. I looked at the time and it was 2am only 5 more hours of sleep. I drifted to sleep as Eli was holding me close to him.

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock going off and noticed Eli was still sleeping with his arm around my waist. I moved his arm so I could turn around to see his face as I moved he groaned.

"What time is it?" he groaned

"7am" I said still in bed looking at Eli's nice green eyes

He then kissed me and smiled as he rolled out of bed.

"Feeling better" he asked remembering the morning sickness I had this morning

"Yes"

We then got dressed and together and we walked downstairs holding hands. On our way down the steps I smelt the aroma of breakfast cooking and my stomach started to growl. As we got to the bottom of the stairs I noticed Olivia in the kitchen making eggs.

"Do you like scrambled?"

"Yes"

She then bought two plates of scrambled eggs over to us with bacon, toast, and milk. Milk was good for the baby. We finished eating and we started to head out the door. Eli picked up my book bag before I could as we headed out the door I heard Olivia yell "Have a good day at school kids we're talk about the rules later."

"Thank you and ok"

"We will mom and ok"

On the way to school we had the radio off which seemed to be our normal thing.

"Everything's going to be ok stop worrying. Oh I'm also carrying your book bag because I don't want you to life anything heavy."

"Um when we get to my locker I'm only putting two text books in it so I'll be fine"

"I know, but you're still not carrying it" He demanded

"Ok, I give up" I said admitting defeat

"Good" he said pulling into the school's drive way

I noticed Adam sitting on a bench waiting for us to talk to him and see how we were. I got out the car and Eli carried both my book bag (which had three text books and one notebook in it) so it wasn't that heavy. We walked over to Adam hand in hand.

"So how are you Clare?"

"Fine, but pregnant"

He smiled looking at my belly and then looking at Eli.

"Clare!" Ali yelled

I turned around to see her coming towards me with a smile on her face.

"So how does it feel?"

"I hate the morning sickness and my appetite increased, not to mention some of my clothes are already too small." I said rubbing my belly

"School's going to start soon we better go inside" said Eli

I walked inside holding hands with Eli ready for everything that's about to happen. At my locker Eli held my book bag open as I took out the books that I needed and replace them with the two that I did need.

"Now to your locker" I said talking to Eli

"Adam will have to take you to your class today since he also has Study Hall with you." he said handing my book bag to Adam as he gave me a kiss before leaving I'm happy I have both English and lunch with Eli again and he's also my English partner this year too.

"Adam you've changed classes?"

"Eli and I both want to make sure you're ok"

"Clare" I heard someone say as I turned around to see it was K.C.

"What do you want?"

"Can we talk in private for a minute?" he asked looking at Adam

"One minute" I said letting Adam know it was ok and we'd be close

He walked me one foot away from Adam as he turned and started to talk

"So you're still dating him? Dating Eli?"

"Yes and what's wrong with that?" I said crossing my arms

"He's not good for you" he said looking at my hands "and you took of your purity ring? Tell me you didn't you couldn't have" He said in a raised voice

"My sex life is none of your business"

"So you're having sex with him?"

K.C looked extremely mad like he was going to punch something; he grabbed my arm before I could say anything.

"Dude leave her go before you upset her, or stress her out, or hurt her" Adam jumped in tossing both of our book bags aside.

The bell then rang.

"K.C I don't know why you care about what happens to me or about what is happening to me. You have Jenna now I'm none of your concern." I stated with my hands still wrapped around my belly as we walked into the library for Study Hall.

"You're ok right, I mean you're feeling fine and nothing's wrong?" Adam whispered worriedly

"Um we have Study Hall so I guess we'll catch up later or whatever" I said looking at K.C

"I'm fine and no nothing's wrong" I said finding a seat in the library after telling the teacher I'm here

"It just so happens that I have Study Hall this period too" K.C. said looking confused as he sat across from me

Adam moved to a table near the one K.C and I so he could still look over me and let me talk to K.C alone.

"I want you back Clare, break up with Eli" K.C demanded

"No. I'm not doing that I love Eli"

K.C. looked at me in disbelief and shock.

"What's gotten into you? I'm not going to give up on you…on us"

"There is no 'us' I'm not leaving Eli"

K.C then got so angry he grabbed by arm and picked me up out of my seat.

"I can't let this go on any longer he's making me question your safety" Adam said

"What's going on? What aren't you telling me? I figured you've already…had sex with Eli, but I know that's not it" K.C said looking at me while I was looking at my belly with my hand over it

"Are you sure you're ok? Everything's ok? You're not in pain? Nothing's going wrong?" asked Adam

"I'm perfectly fine and I'm not in any pain"

"You can't be? You aren't, please tell me you're not" K.C. whispered

"Not what?" I said questioningly

"Not pregnant"

The bell then rang. I didn't say anything to K.C. I just looked at him happily thinking about Eli and our baby that I'm carrying with a smile I said "Yes I'm pregnant"

"I can't believe he knocked you up" K.C said as he ran out the library

He ran straight into Eli and gave him a disgusted look.

"What was that about?" Eli said looking at Adam and I

"Just K.C. and another one of his schemes trying to break us up" I said calmly

Eli then looked at Adam who gave him a smile and left.

"Wow really" Eli said cautiously picking up my book bag and leading me out the library

"I told him I was pregnant, he got mad and left."

When we got outside into the hallway we had seen Jenna running towards us angrily. I could've sworn she was going to hit me or take a swing at me, but she didn't.

"K.C. dumped me because of you Little Saint Clare" she said snobbishly

Eli and I then laughed when she called me "Little Saint Clare" because I was nothing like a Saint anymore

"What's so funny" Jenna demanded

"Nothing really" Eli and I both said laughing

"Really I can't see how this is funny"

"I'm not 'Little Saint Clare' anymore" I then stopped laughing "Jenna I'm pregnant" I said rubbing my belly

She looked at Eli and me as he moves his hand around my waist holding me and rubbing my belly at the same time.

"Oh …Sorry I bothered you" she said as she walked away with her head down in embarrassment.

"We need to go talk to Simpson" Eli said

Once we got into Mr. Simpson's office the secretary told both of us to go inside. I was thinking the worst. We then sat down.

"So…"Mr. Simpson started "there are rumors going around about you both, I ran into Mr. Guthrie and asked him what was wrong when he said that you were pregnant I assume Mr. Goldsworthy is the father. Is that true?" he asked

"Yes" we both said

"How many weeks?"

"We aren't sure yet, I-I had just found out yesterday so I can't be that far along"

"What are you two planning on doing?"

"We're planning on keeping the baby" Eli stated looking over at me rubbing my hand

"That's a lot of responsibility for two teenagers, but I'm sure you're ready for it. Do your parents know?"

"Yes both my and Eli's parents know"

"How are they taking it?"

"Clare's parents kicked her out and now she's living with my family and I. My parents are happy that we're having a baby, though they said that we could've waited."

"That's good that they know. Did you set up a doctor's appointment yet Ms. Edwards?"

"No I was planning on doing that when we got home from school."

"Ok I'm letting all your teachers know you two have the rest of the day off courtesy of me. Go home, get rest and set up an appointment then call me to let me know when it is."

Eli and I then looked at each other in confusion as we walked out of his office. We were heading out the double doors when we heard Ali.

"Hey you know school isn't over yet?" She said sarcastically

"For us it is" Eli said

"What is he talking about?" Ali said looking at me confused

"We went into Simpson's office and K.C. told him I'm pregnant, he asked us questions and I answered them. He told Eli and I to go home for the rest of the day. We have to call him tomorrow I think he's changing our schedules or something. He's notifying our teachers that we're going home and that I'm pregnant"

"Lucky, I guess I'll stop by later to talk to you Eli can you text me your address or have Clare text it to me?"

"Sure" Eli said

"Bye Ali we have to go I'll see you later" I told her

"See you later" she said as she walked away

Eli and I got into Morty and drove home. When we got there we looked at the time and it was only 10am. We walked up to the door then went inside thinking of how cool it was that Simpson gave us the day off.

"You're back early is everything ok? What happened" Olivia asked

"We had a talk about the baby with Mr. Simpson when he found out, he let us come home early" I said

"Surprisingly he was ok with it" Eli said

"How did the principal find out about the baby?"

"You're explaining this one while I watch" chuckled Eli

"Well to make a long story short I got into a fight with my ex boyfriend and told him I was pregnant because simply telling him 'I'm in love with Eli' just didn't work, well he got mad and told Simpson"

"Oh ok, well we'll have to set up a doctor appointment since it's still early maybe you can get one for later today or sometime tomorrow since Mr. Simpson knows."

I got the phone and called the doctor to make an appointment. The secretary told me she could schedule me later in at 2:30 since I am only 17. I hung up the phone when I was done.

"How did it go" asked Olivia with Eli looking at me curiously eating an apple

"I have an appointment at 2:30 today" I said smiling

"Good we'll go together" Eli said

"Here I got some books for you in case you were interested Clare" said Olivia putting a bag of books on the table.

I walked over to the table with Eli as we went thru the books. They were all about pregnancy and how to deal with the changes. One of which I liked was called "What to Expect When You're Expecting" the back of it had reviews some woman called it "The Pregnancy Bible" so I took it first. Eli even found a few books he wanted he asked his mom to pick up some books about how fathers deal with the changes of his wife or in our case girlfriend.

We went up to his room with the books Olivia gave us. I started reading one and so did Eli. We were both lying in bed reading his arm was around me and I drifted off to sleep. Eli woke me up at 1 to eat and get ready to go the doctors. I noticed that when I woke up my book was on the black night table with a skull and cross bone book marker in it. I walked down stairs to notice I had a sandwich made for me on the table and Eli also had a sandwich in front of him.

"Why didn't you eat yet?" I asked him

"I wanted to eat with you"

We ate lunch then got ready to go to the doctor's appointment. It was just Eli and I so of course I was nervous.


	4. Chapter 4: Doctors

When we got to the doctor's office it reeked of antiseptic I thought I was going to vomit. I went to the secretary and she took my name as well as Eli's and gave me some forms to fill out. I was too nauseous to fill out the forms though.

"Clare are you ok?" asked Eli

"I don't feel so well" I handed him the forms.

I then made my way to the secretary and asked her where the nearest restroom was and mentioned that my morning sickness was kicking in, she then rushed me back to on open bathroom and told me to take as long as I needed since it was a private bathroom and handed me a stick of peppermint gum. I took the gum and ran vomited my guts out.

When I walked into the waiting room Eli had finished filling out the forms and turned them in. He looked happy when he seen me.

"Do you feel better?" asked Eli

"Yes" I replied chewing on the gum the secretary gave me.

As we sat down our names were called "Clair Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy" Eli then took my hand as we walked back to the room.

The room they put us in was white and reeked like antiseptic only I think the waiting room didn't smell as bad. I was asked to lie on top of the table bed they had. The doctor arrived moments later.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Bloom" I heard as the doctor came in.

He sat down and after reviewing the paperwork Eli had filled out told us I was going to get a check up, then he was going to take us to a different room to have an ultra sound. Everything from the check up was good, my heart beat, my blood pressure, and my temperature.

"Do you have any questions before we go to the ultrasound?" Asked Dr. Bloom

"Yes, what would be the best thing I can do for my baby right now" I asked

"Sleep when you're tired, eat when you're hungry, drink plenty of water and milk, always do your best to eat the foods you crave regardless of what they are, and try your best to follow the food pyramid. Oh and don't lift anything too heave let's say nothing over 10 pounds for now"

"I have a question" said Eli "Clare and I still go to school, what should we do if she gets tired, hungry, or thirsty there?"

"Well I'll give you a note Clare that will explain to your teachers to allow you to eat and drink in the classrooms. How do you get home from school?"

"I drive Clare everywhere she needs to go."

"Well I'll just have to give you both notes to your teachers stating that you Eli have to take Clare home when she gets tired and they should excuse you from your classes the rest of the day. For you Clare I'll put in the note that you need your rest and you should go home when you're tired and also to excuse you. Don't push yourself too hard."

After our questions were asked and answered we walked to the ultrasound room and it was really dim I laid on yet another cold table bed.

The doctor put gloves on as he asked me to life up my shirt; he turned the monitor on and squirted some warm blue gel onto my belly. Eli and I both looked at the screen.

"Yes see that little white dot?" He asked pointing to the small baby forming on the screen

"Yes I said" he made it a little bigger

"That's your baby"

"Eli can you see our baby" I whispered in excitement

"Yes I can" he whispered back and kissed me

"You are 8 weeks pregnant and this here it's the baby's heads" the doctor said as he pointed to both of them on the screen

Dr. Bloom then turned on something and we heard a whooshing sound and thumps.

"Is that the baby's heartbeat?" I asked

"Yes"

I looked over at Eli and kissed him.

"I love you and our baby" said Eli

"I love you too and I love you too little baby" I said looking at Eli and rubbing the top of my belly that had no gel on it.

Eli kissed me and then he kissed the side of my belly and said "You and our baby are all I need to be happy"

"I feel the same way" I said to him rubbing his head

"You two are really mature for your age and two of the most loving parents I've seen I think your baby are really lucky to have such loving parents as the both of you and I think you'll both do really well taking care of them. How many pictures will you need?" said Dr. Bloom wiping the gel off of my belly

"Seven" Eli answered

"Seven?" I questioned him as I pulled down my shirt

"One for our room, one for our locker, one for Adam, one for Ali, one for my parents, and one for your parents." Eli said

"M-my parents?" I asked

"They may be mad now, but they'll get over it and might even want to know their grandchild"

"Ok, but I'm not giving it to them yet I'll wait for a couple of months and then give it to them."

"Ok" said Eli as he kissed my forehead

Dr. Bloom told us to make two appointments one in two weeks to have blood drawn and one in a month for another check up and handed Eli a folder with the doctors notes and pictures included.

"I made the appointment for me to have blood drawn in exactly two weeks at 4pm and my check up is in exactly two month also at 4pm, that way we don't miss more school then we have to." I told Eli as we were walking towards Monty.

When we got home Mrs. Goldsworthy had just started cooking dinner.

"How was the appointment?" She asked

"Great" I said "I found out I'm 8 weeks pregnant which is what 2 months, right?"

"Yes?"

"Mom I have something for you and dad" Eli said as he walked over to hand her a picture of the sonogram

"The baby is so small I can tell already he/she is going to be really gorgeous"

Eli and I then went to his room. We were sitting on our bed and Eli had his hand on my belly.

"Do you know that our baby has hands and legs right now and can move them?" Eli stated

"No I did not" I said pretending I didn't know anything

"Our baby also has some color forming to his/her eyes"

"Oh wow, you've been reading a lot haven't you?" I giggled

Eli then kissed me passionately but gently.

"I love you Blue Eyes"

"I love you too Eli"

"Eli, Clare time for dinner!" Olivia yelled to us

"How was the doctor" Max asked

"Great" I said

"So you're two months already?"

"Yes"

"That's great so about the rules"

"Here's how it's going to go both of you will finish school, next year Eli you will go to college and Clare you will finish High School. Curfew is at 11pm weekends and 10pm on weekdays. While you go to school I will babysit for you and continue to babysit until you're done your homework. During the summer Eli you can get a part-time job maybe work 2 or 3 times a week. I'm not going to charge either of you rent even after you both hit 18 all the money you make goes to the baby and an apartment. After you are done college I would like either both of you to start working or one of you it's your choice. Right now Max and I will buy you what you need for the baby and for yourselves Clare you're going to need maternity clothes in a few months and the baby is going to need things when you're both ready to look for baby stuff let me know. You will also be receiving allowance just like Eli the amount you receive is based on your grades: if you get each A you get on your report card is 15$ dollars, each B is 10$, each C is 5$, each D is 1$, and an F is nothing. The total amount from that report card is what your allowance will be each week for that semester until the next report card comes out, so any questions?"

"No" Eli and I both said

"The rules are very lenient and we'll both get to stay in school."

"Mom I'll work and provide for Clare and the baby while she stays at home taking care of him/her"

"That's fine"

"Um is it ok if my friend Ali comes over tonight after dinner?"

"No that's fine are you and Eli going to get her or is she walking over here?"

"Eli should we pick Ali up or should I text her the address?"

"Well we can go get her since I feel like stopping at The Dot after dinner for ice cream"

"Ok I'll text her after dinner"

"See if she wants ice cream too"

"Ok I will"

After dinner Eli and I were going out to get Ali, then get ice cream, and then home. On the way to Ali's I had to give Eli directions since he hasn't been there. It didn't take us long to get there either.

"I'll go knock on the door I'll be right back"

"Be careful" said Eli then he kissed me and I go out of Monty

I could feel Eli's eyes watch me as I walked up to Ali's house. I knocked on the door and it didn't take long for Sav to answer.

"Is Ali home?"

"Yea Clare she'll be right there"

"Ali, Clare is here" I heard Sav yell

You could even hear the footsteps as Ali ran thru the house to the door.

"Thanks Sav, I'm leaving now mom"

"Home by 11 Ali"

"Ok mom"

"Ready Ali"

Eli opened up the door for me to get in and as I did Ali nudged me over so I was almost of top of Eli. The Dot wasn't too far from Ali's so it didn't take us long to get there. We sat at a table outside under an umbrella.

"What would you like?" Peter asked

"I'll take a large fudge sundae" Eli said

"I'll have a chocolate shake" said Ali

"I'll take a large fudge brownie sundae with chocolate syrup" I said

"Are you sure you're going to be able to eat all that?" Peter asked

"Yes I'm sure" I replied

"So how was your day" asked Ali

"Good Eli and I went to the doctors"

"Oh really, how was that"

"Great, I'm 2 months already"

"How's the baby"

"Healthy"

"Here Ali, Clare and I wanted to give you this"

Eli then handed Ali the sonogram picture showing her the baby

"The baby is so small and tiny you can barely see the fingers"

"Hey Baby Edwards you've gotten bigger since I've last seen you" said Spinner

"Hi Spinner, how are you"

"I'm doing good, what about yourself?"

"I'm good, oh this is Ali, and that's my boyfriend Eli"

"Boyfriend? Well hey you better take care of her man she's something and nice to meet you both"

"She sure is something and I will take care of Blue Eyes" Eli replied

"Well hey your order should be done soon I'll have Emma bring it to you I'm sure she wants to see you" Spinner said as he left.

"That was interesting, so that's Spinner" said Ali

"That's him"

"Hey Baby Edwards" Emma yelled "Spinner told me you were here"

I got up and gave her a hug after she set the tray of a different table.

"Hi Mrs. Mason" I said

"So who's chocolate shake?"

"Mine" said Ali

"Fudge sundae"

"Right here" said Eli

"And I guess this large fudge brownie sundae is yours Clare?"

"Yes"

"Ok it was nice to see you again take care by Clare and Ali"

"Bye Emma" Ali and I said in unison

After we all finished our ice cream Peter gave us our check and Eli drove us back home.

When we got out of the hearse Ali looked up at Eli's house in awe kinda like I did when I first seen it. His house was huge there were four bedrooms, Eli's parents, the room that is now mine and Eli's, a guest room, and the room that is going to be the nursery. There is a 2 car driveway and a garage, Olivia mainly keeps her car in the garage since she doesn't go out unless she needs or wants to.

When we got inside Ali's jaw dropped as she looked around the living room.

"Hi you must be Ali" said Olivia

"Hi and yes I'm Ali, you must be Mrs. Goldsworthy; nice to meet you. You have a nice house it's so big"

"Thank you and you can call me Olivia; nice to meet you too."

"So what are you kids doing tonight?"

"Probably going to do homework" I said

"Ok have fun"

We headed up the stairs to our room as we entered Ali didn't look so surprised.

"Wow all black"

"Well the blanket is red" I said

"Um there are creepy posters on the walls, and why does that one guy have spikes coming from his head?"

"Oh that's my Slipknot poster"

"Ok... and both you and Clare share this room?"

"Yes, we do I like it though" I stated

Eli jumped in the bed already checking his e-mail to see if he received his homework.

"I didn't receive my homework yet"

Then the door bell rang as Eli and I looked at each other confused because we weren't expecting anyone. Olivia nor Max called us when it rang so we didn't pay much attention.

"Hey guys what's this a party" said Adam standing in the door way

"If you want to call it that" said Ali

"Come in Eli and I have something for you" I said as I went to get Adam a picture of the sonogram

Adam, Eli, Ali, and I talked for a few minutes about the baby and why Eli and I had left school early. Adam just came to drop of Eli's homework that he missed then he left. It didn't take Ali and I long to finish our homework. Eli and I took her home at 8:30pm.

"Blue Eyes, do you want to watch TV before bed or just go to bed?"

"We can watch TV its only 9"

Eli and I watched TV for a little bit and then we went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5: Month 5

Last few months went by fast. There was no trouble in school or anything I was surprised, though I seen K.C. pass me a few looks in Study Hall. The teachers accepted the doctor's notes and after reading them I was called to their desk, except in English then Eli and I were both called to Ms. Kwan's desk. All the teachers accepted the notes from both Eli and I. I still haven't seen nor given my parents pictures from the ultrasound I have 4 of them collected for my parents.

I woke up to the alarm clock going off which meant that my morning sickness must have subsided. Eli shut the alarm clock off, and rolled back over.

"Good morning beautiful" he said kissing the back of my neck.

"Good morning" I said rolling over facing him "Um…it's only 6:30am"

"I know time to get dressed"

We kissed then we rolled over to get dressed. I was thinking of why Eli would want to wake up at 6:30am and if Olivia knew he wanted to wake up early, but I shrugged it off and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Eli"

"Yea what's wrong?"

"Look" I said stepping out the bathroom with my shirt exposing my now huge belly

"Here try this" Eli chuckled as he threw me one of his shirts

"Thank you" I said as I switched shirts "Eli, it's too small what size is it"

"An extra large, try this one it's 2x"

"Thank you" I said trying that one on "It fits perfectly and you can't see my huge belly"

I walked out of the bathroom with a Slipknot t-shirt on fully covering me, with a pair of grey sweats you couldn't even notice my belly I was so happy. All my clothes were too small now as I reached my 5th month. Eli walked over to me, got on his knees, lifted up my shirt fully exposing my belly and kissed it as the baby kicked for the first time.

"Oh my god" I exclaimed

Eli looked up at me with a smile I took his hand and put it on my belly the baby then kicked again.

We walked downstairs and I noticed Olivia was cleaning up the kitchen.

"Ready, Blue Eyes" said Eli handing me my oversize purse

"It's only 6:45am" I noticed Eli already had his book bag around his shoulder and mine in his hands since I had homework

"I know, I have a surprise for you" Eli said handing me my over size purse.

"Ok" I said looking in my purse which now contained a few containers of fruits and vegetables and some bottles of water

"Do you have everything, Eli" asked Olivia

"Yea mom"

"Ok I'll see you two after school"

I smiled and waved goodbye to Olivia as we walked out the door. When we got into Morty I buckled my seatbelt. Eli started Morty as he kissed me and we drove off.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, but I'll give you a hint: Are you hungry?"

"Yes I am"

"Here we are" Eli said as we pulled up to The Dot. Eli asked Spinner to open it early.

He parked Morty, got out, and opened the door for me helping me out of Morty as I struggled to get out. When I did we headed to the door and we sat by the window.

"What can I get you?" asked Spinner

"I'll take a glass of milk and two chocolate chip waffles with vanilla ice cream, sprinkles, and chocolate syrup"

"You really are pregnant aren't you?" asked Spinner

"I'll take a glass of orange juice and two waffles" said Eli placing his order

"You've been craving chocolate syrup a lot lately"

"I have?"

Spinner then gave us our drinks and walked off.

"Yes you have and I have a question to ask"

"Ok what is it?"

I looked at Eli getting something out of his pocket. I drank some of my milk and noticed he was right next to me.

"Clare, will you marry me?" he asked on one knee

"Yes of course I will Eli"

He then put this gorgeous ring on my finger, picked me up and kissed me.

"How did you-"

"I saved up my allowance and bought it while you were napping last month. I asked my mom to hold onto it."

I smiled and noticed Spinner was smiling too as he gave us our breakfast.

"Congratulations Mr. and soon to be Mrs. Goldsworthy" he said

"Thank you" Eli and I said in unison

We then continued our breakfast. We left The Dot at 7:30 just enough time to get into school. When we arrived at school Eli again helped me out of Morty and Ali came running to us. We got to school at 7:40 leaving us plenty of time to get to glass.

"Congratulations on hitting your 5th month Clare and you don't even look pregnant, but what's with the Slipknot tee?"

"Thank you none of my clothes fit any more and look" I said pulling up my shirt to reveal my huge belly

"The black and the picture on the shirt cover your belly well and OH MY GOD you're engaged and that's a very nice ring."

"Thank you" I said looking over to Eli who was ready to escort me inside

Eli and I stopped at our locker when Adam came over.

"Clare I need to talk to you"

I turned around and it was K.C.

"What is it" I said with my left hand on my locker hoping he'd notice my ring

"I know you're not pregnant look you aren't even showing yet and it's been months"

"Congrats on your engagement Clare" Adam said looking at K.C.

"Wait you two got engaged?" K.C. said as if he were horrified

"Yes" said Eli "Is that a problem?"

"No but she's not pregnant, she's not even showing"

"Look" I said grabbing K.C.'s hand and putting it on my belly

The baby kicked like always.

"Need any more proof? I have sonogram pictures of my and Eli's baby if you would like to see them"

"N-n-no thank you" said K.C as he was stumbling away

"Ready?" asked Eli

"Yes"

"Adam already went to the library" Eli stated

"Clare, Clare wait up" Ali said running towards us

"What is it Ali"

"Well I got tired of only having Math with you so I switched up my Gym and Study Hall classes"

"Ok" I said as made our way to the library door way

"I'll pick you up after class" Eli said after handing me my books and giving me a kiss

"Good bye to you too, daddy loves you" Eli said rubbing and kissing my belly as the baby kicked

I looked at Ali and she was rolling her eyes, Eli then kissed me again and handed me my text book and note book for next period and walked to his class.

"Clare! How dare you!" yelled Jenna I noticed she was holding a bathroom pass

"Hare dare I what, Jenna?" I told her

"You lied you aren't even pregnant" she said looking me up and down "and now you're engaged?"

"She is pregnant see" Ali said lifting my shirt over my bump

"Ali!"

"What I'm proving that you're pregnant"

"Sorry I accused you of lying I should have checked how you and the baby were before opening my mouth"

"You should have Jenna, can you now leave me alone"

She then walked away. Ali and I just made it inside when the bell rang. Ali and I walked over and sat with Adam.

"You barely made it." He said

"If you don't belong in Study Hall please leave" the teacher said

"Hi ladies, I'll be watching you" said Fitz as he walked by

"What did that mean" I said rubbing my belly and looking at Adam

"I don't know and I'm not a girl anymore" said Adam

"We know Adam you're always be a boy to us" I said

We talked about what Fitz said and how to tell Eli, next year since there's only 3 months left, Christmas (which I have to ask Olivia to go get Eli's Christmas gift which is a gift card to Hot Topic.), and our futures.

When the bell rung I went to meet Eli, who was waiting at the door way already.

"Where are your books" Eli asked

"In my purse"

"Why"

"Because there's only one text book and one notebook"

"Here I'll carry them"

"It's only two if you count the notebook" I said handing my books to Eli as we began to walk to English

Eli dropped my books off at my desk and sat next to me in his seat, the three of us still sat together just in a different order Eli was next to me and Adam was behind Eli. During class my stomach started growling so I reached in my purse for my snacks we still had another class before lunch.

As I reached in my purse I grabbed my orange slices as I was eating one I thought _Chocolate syrup would be good right now_ as I went to look for a water I notice a container of chocolate syrup in my purse I immediately wrote a note to Eli simply saying "Thank you, I love you" and passed it to him while Ms. Kwan had her back turned. I began to eat my orange slices with chocolate syrup. Eli read the note, looked over at me, chuckled to himself when he seen me dipping the orange slices in the syrup, and mouthed the words "You're welcome and I love you too" and put his hand on my belly letting him feel the baby kick.

When class was over we got called to the MI room to speak to Mr. Simpson. Eli stopped at our locker in order to get my Chemistry text and notebook for next period.

"I told you that you eat chocolate syrup a lot" Eli said giving me a smirk

"You were right"

Eli then kissed me and rubbed my belly. We held hands as we walked to the MI room, which was empty when we got there

"Eli I owe you one and now since you're engaged to Clare and she's pregnant you never know what I'll do next." Eli was about to get up when he noticed Simpson was right behind Fitz "Watch Clare and your little one who knows what will happen."

"My office now" Mr. Simpson said to Fitz

Mr. Simpson looked to see Eli and I still sitting down then the bell rang

"I'll be right back let me take care of this first I'm having a teacher watch this room"

"I'm not letting anyone hurt you or our baby" said Eli angrily

"I know and calm down Simpson was behind him the whole time"

"I know, but still what's the worst that can happen he'll get expelled? He can still get us on the streets."

"Eli, Simpson will take care of it" I said putting Eli's hand on my belly

"Ok I'll let it go"

I know that when Eli feels the baby kick it calms him down a lot.

"So did you know that the baby now has finger nails as well as toe nails and can also pee?"

"Eew Eli that's gross why would I want to know the baby can pee while he/she is still inside me?"

"I don't know, but I think it's cool"

"Well I'm the one carrying the baby and I think it's gross"

"So what about names any ideas?"

"Well for a girl how about Elizabeth?"

"I like that"

"Middle?"

"Marie, Elizabeth Marie Goldsworthy"

"I like it, boy?"

"Adam, middle?"

"How about just Adam Goldsworthy? I can't think of a middle name."

"Ok that works too Adam Goldsworthy"

"Sorry that took so long" Mr. Simpson said as he walked in the door

"I was going to tell you that Mr. Fitzgerald or Fitz as you know him by was back and have you both assigned a teacher to walk you around, but that won't be needed. He's expelled and I had the police take him away for not only threatening Clare's life, but your unborn baby's too. I need you to fill these out"

Mr. Simpson handed us a Restraining order to fill out which means he won't be allowed within 15 feet of us, Mr. Simpson filled one out that does not allow Fitz to be within 10 miles of the school grounds.

When we left the bell rang and I had missed my Chemistry class with Adam. And it was lunch already and I was already starting to get tired.

"Let's go home for lunch" Eli said I guess he knew I was getting tired

"Ok"

I fell asleep on the drive home and Eli sweetly woke me up when we were in the drive way.

"We're home"

"Ok"

"How about we take a nap when we get inside then eat lunch when we get up?"

"That sounds good" I said as Eli was helping me out of Morty.

"Welcome home early is everything ok?" asked Olivia

"Yes, some kid got expelled today; Clare and I had to fill out restraining orders to keep him away. Simpson dealt with it and we're fine"

"Ok as long as you three are ok"

"We're ok" I said rubbing my belly "The baby's kicking now, do you want to feel?"

"I'd love to" said Olivia walking over to me

She smiled really brightly when she felt the baby kick

"Ready, Blue Eyes" Eli said as I yawned

"Yes"

Eli and I headed to our bed and once I lied down and felt his arms around me I fell asleep. I woke up about 3 hours later and rolled over onto Eli, who was watching TV.

"Good afternoon, Blue Eyes"

"Can we get ice cream?"

"Sure" chuckled Eli "but how about you get something to eat first"

"Ok"

We ate lunch at home followed by ice cream sundaes with chocolate syrup and while Eli was in the bathroom I gave Olivia $50 to add to the rest of the money I gave her for his Christmas present which now totaled $600. Since our allowance is based on our grade and I get straight A's my allowance is $105 weekly.

"Ready for the doctor's appointment" he said walking down the steps

"Yes and I even had the book of sonograms to give my parents"

"Ok"

"Let me know how everything goes" said Olivia

"We will" I replied back

We then left and were on our way to the appointment.


	6. Chapter 6: DoctorsTWINS!

When we got to the doctor's office I gave them our names and it wasn't long before we were called back.

"You're really healthy Clare and your baby is growing really good too" said Dr. Bloom

"Thank you"

"Ok now the ultrasound"

Once we got to the ultrasound room I lied on the table bed like usual and waited for the blue gel to be put on my belly.

"Here we go" said Dr. Bloom "Do you want to know the sex of your baby?"

"Yes please" Eli and I said in unison

"Wow you're having twins. You're having a little girl and a little boy; both of them are developing healthy and normally." Dr. Bloom said pointing out a circular spot on the baby.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't you have seen them sooner?" I exclaimed

"Well there are signs and one baby usually hides under the other one at times so it's hard to catch during an ultrasound"

"What are the signs?" asked Eli

"Well the kicking would be very rapid, and the heartbeats should be different, but with these two the heartbeats are very much the same and they're really healthy, I think you both will do well as parents to these babies I have faith in you two"

"Thank you Dr. Bloom"

"Twins…" I said

"Twins…" echoed Eli

"Any names yet" asked Dr. Bloom trying to make us feel better

"Elizabeth Marie Goldsworthy and Adam Goldsworthy" I said "Well at least we know why I've gained all this weight and here I thought I was just huge" I said jokingly

"Seven pictures?" Dr. Bloom said after wiping the blue gel off my belly

"Do you mind if we have 9?" I asked

"No 9 is fine I'll go get them?"

"9?" asked Eli

"Yes 9, two extra so all four god parents get one, which we still need to figure out." I said looking at Eli who was thinking about godparent "How about Ali and Drew are god parents for Elizabeth, and Adam and Darcy are godparents for Adam which works because we can have the babies baptized in the summer since there's not school and Darcy will be home then."

"That sounds good"

"Here are your pictures this time they contain both babies and Clare in order for you to finish school up until March you might need to be in a wheelchair so you don't strain yourself too much; depending on your weight gain and luckily for you there's Easter Vacation in March so depending on when you have your babies I don't see why you can't go back to school after vacation ends I know how important school is for you two."

"The wheelchair is fine and thank you."

As Eli and I walked to Morty we decided to call and ask Olivia if we can have 3 friends over at 9pm and she said that it was ok so we text Ali and Adam to have them meet us at our house. We chose 9pm since it was already 5 we thought that would be a good time to talk and to break the news to not only my parents, but his too.

"I texted Ali to let her know to bring Drew with her and that it was urgent. She said ok"

"Ok I did the same with Adam, now to your parents' house"

When we got into Morty I put the recent sonogram into the little photo album I had made for my parents.


	7. Chapter 7: Telling Parents About Twins

It didn't take us long to get to my parent's house. When we pulled up my mom's car was there. Eli stepped out of his door and helped me out of mine like usual. We walked up to the door and held hands as he knocked.

"Welcome kids come in" said my mom

"Thank you" Eli said while holding my hand

"Here mom it's the past five sonograms" I said handing her the photo book

"Thank you and Darcy's coming home early she's on her way here, I didn't tell her about the baby or anything. I did tell her you're dating Eli. I thought we could all talk to her about everything else when she got here. I was just about to call before you came."

"Ok, I really think you should look at the pictures first Mrs. Edwards."

My mom smiled as she looked through the book.

"The baby seems healthy" she said at the 3rd picture

"Thank you mom"

"Twins…."

She finally hit the last picture.

"Yes twins, we found that out today"

"Can I see your belly?"

"Sure they're also kicking" I said as I lifted up my shirt and put my mom's hand on my belly

"You're engaged!"

"Yes mom"

"Congratulations, twins now this"

"Thank you" Eli and I said in unison

"Mom Darcy's here" I said as I heard a knock on the door

"Stay here I'll get it we'll surprise her"

"Hey sis I have everything planed out for us tonight, movies, games, doing each other's nails, popcorn, ice cream-"

"You might want to add chocolate syrup to the list" chuckled Eli

"Shut up" I whispered

"What no 'Hi mom"

"Oh hi mom" Darcy said realizing our mom was in the room "Anyway Clare stand up let me see how much you've grown"

"A lot look at her belly" he whispered to me I then nudged him to be quiet

"What's with the Slipknot tee?"

"It's Eli's" I said grabbing him to stand up with me

"Hi" he said

"Nice to meet you, Eli. Clare let's go to our room we'll be right back" Darcy said as she was dragging me upstairs not knowing I'm pregnant "I'm confused where's all your stuff?"

"That's why Eli and I were trying to tell you. I think you should sit down for this it's a lot to take in"

"It can't be that bad and congratulations on your engagement I can see the ring. I wish I seen it sooner"

"Thank you" I said rubbing my belly "Um Darcy I'm pregnant and the reason I have on Eli's Slipknot tee is because it fits and hides my huge belly"

I lifted my shirt so she can see my big belly.

"How far along are you? You look like you're 6 months."

"Gee thank you Darcy I'm only 5 months. I'm carrying twins. Elizabeth Marie Goldsworthy and Adam Goldsworthy"

"Wow congrats I sure did miss a lot. I'm sorry I wasn't there"

"It's ok everything's fine now"

"By the way who died?"

"No one died"

"Then why's there a hearse in the driveway?"

"Oh that's Eli's car Morty"

"He named his hearse?"

"Yes it's a guy thing. Would you like to come over tonight Eli and I are having a few friends over at 9pm and I'd like you to be there. We'll come get you if you want or I can give you the address?"

"Sure I'll be there. Does mom know his address?"

We then started walking out my room and down the steps.

"Yes she does"

"I'll have her take me"

"Ok." I said when we got to the bottom. "Eli are you ready?"

"Yea let's go"

"Clare wait!" said my mom

"Yea mom?"

"You dad and I are divorced you can move back in if you want to"

"No thank you mom I'm happy with Eli"

"Time to go Blue Eyes dinner's ready"

We then left as I waved goodbye to my mom and Darcy. We then left and got into Morty to drive home.

"Welcome home kids" said Max

"Yes kids welcome home how was the doctors? Do you have a new sonogram picture?" asked Olivia as she wiped her hands off on her apron from cooking dinner

"Um about that?" I said "I'm healthy and everything's ok"

"But?"

"Here we'll let you look for yourself" Eli said as he handed her the sonogram picture

"Twins…Max they're having twins!"

"Yea, one boy Adam, and one girl Elizabeth Marie" I said

"Oh do you have the godparents picked out already"

"Yes they're coming over at 9pm all four of them"

"Oh good I'll bake cookies"

"You don't have to Olivia that's fine"

"Clare I wouldn't try to talk my mom out of it she'll do it anyway"

"Good do I get to meet the godparents of my grandchildren" asked Max

"Yes of course, well you both can"

"Dinner's done"

We all sat at the table to eat in celebration of me finding out I'm having twins. I still can't get over the fact that I'm carrying two babies.

Eli and I finished our homework right before 9. Right as we got to the bottom of the stairs the doorbell rang.

"Hi welcome, come in and nice to see you again Ali" said Olivia as she opened up the door

"Thank you Olivia"

"Hi Mrs. Goldsworthy, I'm Drew"

"Nice to meet you"

"Hi Mrs. Goldsworthy I'm Adam"

"And I'm Darcy; Clare's sister, nice to meet you Mrs. Goldsworthy"

"Nice to meet you too and please it's Olivia"

"Hey guys thank you for coming" I told everyone

"Ok so now that everyone's sitting Clare and I have something to ask you" said Eli

"What is it? Is everything ok?"

"Yes Ali everything's ok, Eli and I want to know if the four of you want to be godparents"

"How, there's only one baby" said Adam

"Clare is carrying twins, one boy and one girl"

"I'll be a godfather" said Drew

"I'd love to" said Adam

"Thank you for asking me I'd love to I can't believe I'm going to be a godmother" said Ali

"Aw sis I'm happy you're asking me I'd love to be a godmother too" said Darcy

"So we have sonogram pictures for each of you if you want one"

"Of course we want one" said Ali

"So how's this going to work?" asked Adam

"Well, Adam and Darcy you will be the godparents of Adam, and Ali and Drew will be the godparents of Elizabeth"

"So Clare, since you're having twins what about school you'll be huge" asked Ali

"Well, I'll be fine going to school it's only twins. Since my due date is in the beginning of Easter vacation I'll be in school when it's over."

"Hey Ali it's already 9:30, we should go" Drew said

"Ok"

"Adam mom wants you home to finish your homework"

"Ok Drew"

"Hey sis I'm going to go home too"

"Ok Darcy I'll see you later"

"Thank you for coming" said Max as everyone left

Eli and I then went into our room and got ready for bed.

"You know what Clare?"

"No what Eli"

"Come here"

I walked over to him and he put his hands around my waist and started kissing me, I then put my hands around his neck as the kisses got deeper I tried so hard to stop "Eli" I said gasping for air "We need to stop"

"I'm sure we can manage something" he said while moving to my neck

"Eli what if it's too much for my body?"

"Ok I'll stop"

We then got in bed, Eli put his arm around me and kissed my forehead while he turned on the TV. Like usual we went to bed at 10:30.

* * *

I realized Darcy was so out of Character after I got a review, so I decided to watch some of the older episodes online and I'm sorry for making Darcy so out of character I didn't know she was so much out of character.

With Clare's mom I was thinking her point of view "Ok I'm in the middle of a divoce, my youngest daughter is pregnant, my oldest daughter just came home, and everything's gotta work out whatever happens happens. It's for the best" as to why she didn't react so much as to Clare having twins and being engaged to Eli.


	8. Chapter 8: Christmas

The past few weeks went by fast. Fitz got 400,000 hours community service for threatening the lives of my unborn children. Ali and Drew are spending Christmas together, and Adam found a girlfriend outside of Degrassi I haven't met her yet, but they met at The Dot when she was on vacation she knows he's FTM transgender and he's visiting her during Christmas break.

"Morning Blue Eyes and Merry Christmas"

"Morning Eli and Merry Christmas to you too"

_Buzz Buzz_

_Merry Christmas Clare tell Eli Merry Christmas for me please._

"Hey it's Adam!" I said happily "He said 'Merry Christmas'"

"Tell him I said 'Merry Christmas' too"

I typed in _Merry Christmas Adam from Clare and Eli and tell your girlfriend we said Merry Christmas too please_

"I did and it's sent"

We went downstairs holding hands. When we got down stairs Olivia and Max were all ready waiting for us.

"Hunny the kids are up" said Max

"Good now we can all unwrap our presents"

"Here Clare this is from Max and I" Olivia said as she was passing me an envelope "And Eli this is from your dad and I" Olivia also passed him an envelope

"Here Olivia this is from Eli and I" I said as I passed her a small box

"Here dad this is from Clare and I" Eli said as he passed Max a box

I opened it and seen a visa gift card for $5,000 and Mall gift card for $3,000 which would be used for maternity clothes so I can stop wearing Eli's shirts.

"Oh my god thank you, but you didn't have to do this." I said in excitement

"We wanted to do that"

"Thank you Max and Olivia so much." I said with a smile "Can we go shopping for baby stuff tomorrow with Olivia" I said looking at Eli

"Yea sure that sounds like fun what do you say mom? And thank you for the visa gift card mom and dad"

"I'll go, but we're not taking that hearse of yours Eli"

"What's wrong with Morty, the trunk has a lot of room" I said looking at Eli who was trying not to laugh

"Not you too Clare you actually like that thing? I can't believe he named that thing"

"It's not that bad" I said with a smile

"Ok" Olivia finally gave in

"Here Eli this is from me" I handed him the envelope "I didn't know what to get you and I thought that would be best"

"Oh my thank you kids" Olivia said as she opened her gold bracelet "How did you-"

"We put our allowances together for both gifts" Eli said

"Wow kids thank you now I have a new watch" said Max

"You're welcome" Eli and I said in unison

"Here Clare this is from me" Eli said handing me a small box

Olivia and Max then exchanged gifts as well.

"Clare you didn't have to do this and how did you get this?" Eli said after opening his Hot Topic gift card

"Well Olivia and I had things worked out." I said with a smirk opening my present

"Eli I love it" I said right before kissing him

He gave me a golden necklace with two charms one ballerina slipper (Elizabeth) and one skate board (Adam).

We then ate breakfast which consisted of French Toast and bacon, then we all sat down as a family to watch the Christmas Parades, Christmas Movies, and Christmas TV Shows. We spent the whole day as a family. We even got dressed up and went to a nice restaurant for Christmas dinner.


	9. Chapter 9: Shopping

"Morning Eli"

"Morning Blue Eyes"

We then got dressed and headed down stairs to eat breakfast and then go shopping. I am so excited I get to pick out furniture for Adam and Elizabeth. Olivia's going with us which means that I don't need Ali, now she can spend more time with Drew. I'll show her the nurseries once they're done, I know she'll be over here a lot once her goddaughter is born.

Eli and I went down stairs to eat breakfast. Olivia had just gotten done cooking when we got to the bottom of the stairs. Olivia gave us our plates as we started to eat breakfast.

"Where are we going to get the baby furniture at? Any ideas" Olivia asked

"I don't have any do you Eli"

"Where ever sells black baby furniture" he said with that cute smirk on his face looking up at me

"Eli, I don't think you can find black baby furniture and Elizabeth and Adam wouldn't have all black furniture anyway." I said with a smile as Olivia laughed

"How about we check a few places in the mall and some baby stores on the way" said Olivia

"Sounds good" Eli said

"Sounds like a plan to me" I said

Eli and I then finished, rinsed off our plates, and put them in the dishwasher as Olivia got her purse.

"Ready kids?"

"Yea" Eli said

"I'm ready I've got my purse" I said holding an actual sized purse

We went out and all of us got into Morty I sat in the middle while Olivia sat by the door. Once we were all seat belted Eli and I looked over to Olivia to see her reaction, she seemed fine to me and Eli then started the ignition ready to leave the driveway.

"I can't believe I'm riding in a hearse and I'm not dead"

Eli and I laughed as we pulled out of the drive way and then the music came on and Eli and I laughed even harder as Olivia jumped.

"What kind of music is this?" she asked

"It's metal" Eli said

"I think it's Evanescence" I replied

"Good job Blue Eyes" Eli said giving me a smile. I smiled back

"You listen to this too Clare? I can't even understand her"

"Yea when I'm with Eli and it's not that bad once you get used to listening to it."

_Buzz Buzz_

_I'm having a New Year's party my parents aren't going to be here they're going away to some party or something they leave the 29__th__ and don't come back till the 2__nd__. I'm inviting the whole school, you and Eli should come. _

_Love, Ali_

"Ali invited us to a New Year's party she said her parents aren't going to be home and that she's inviting the whole school." I said as I was texting her back telling her we can't make it.

"Clare, there's going to be alcohol and I don't want to take a chance of you getting hurt" replied Eli

"I already texted back telling her that we're staying home" I replied kissing Eli on the cheek

"Hey there's a Furniture Store right there" Olivia said as she pointed to a big store not too far away

Eli pulled in to the drive way, it wasn't long before we found a parking spot. Olivia and Eli got out of the car at the same time as I inched my way to the door. Eli was already there waiting to help me out.

When we got in there store it was very spacious and huge. We seen a sign pointing to escalators and we looked at the store map, the map said that the baby furniture was upstairs.

"Looks like we're going up" Eli stated

"Ready" Olivia said as they were both looking at me

"Yea let's go" I said

Eli then held my hand as we got on the escalator. It wasn't long till we were at the top. There were so much baby items it was so big; there were cribs, bassinets, changing tables, walkers, high chairs, rocking chairs, play pens, and so much more.

"Let's look at the cribs" I said letting go of Eli's hand

"Ok" said Olivia and Eli

Since I had to waddle Olivia told Eli to go ahead so she can talk to me.

"Do you have any ideas for the nursery?"

"Not really I just don't want everything to be black" I giggled "Some black is ok though"

"Clare, mom I found two cribs" Eli said

When we got to Eli he was standing next to a set of two cribs one was hot pink and the other was black both of them had silver skulls at each corner.

"I stand corrected" I said remembering at breakfast I said that they probably don't have black cribs

"You know the skulls come off" said a worker "On the pink crib if you don't want skulls you can change it to white hearts with angel wings and on the black crib you can change them to skate boards" she had both a heart with angel wings and a skate board one in each hand.

Olivia and I then looked at each other in shock that you can actually buy cribs like that.

"We have more furniture to match the cribs" she

"Um no thanks we're looking for something a little less 'goth'" I stated and noticed Olivia went looking for things that were probably a little less goth.

"Ok, my name is Lisa and in order to know more about what you're looking for I'll need to know if you're looking for boy items or girl items"

"Both, we're having twins" Eli said with his arm around me

"Ok so twins one boy, one girl, not goth, am I correct"

"Yes" I said

Lisa took us over to a set of cribs one cherry(Adam) and one white(Elizabeth) the cribs had their own style the design looked goth. It had vertical bars on three sides of course, but the back was solid wood that was raised up a little higher and had a slope at the top.

"What do you think?" she asked "They both are 4-in-ones they turn into a toddler bed, a day bed, and a full size bed"

Eli shook his head and looked over at me

"And the cherry one will go with anything let's say a blue wall?"

"Well it should be fine with dark blue, if you want a trim with the blue use black"

"There's the colors for Adam's nursery; dark blue and black" Eli said happily rubbing my belly

"And pink out lined in white for Elizabeth's" I said

We picked out all the furniture we needed we got 2 cribs, 2 gliders instead of rocking chairs, 2 changing tables, and 2 dressers.

"Eli where's Olivia?" I said as we were making our way to the registers

"Hold on I'll call her" he said getting his phone out of his pocket "She'll be here in a minute"

"Your total is $1,500."

"So did you get everything" Olivia said as I paid for the baby stuff

"Yes we did" I replied

"Would you like help with everything?" Lisa asked

"Yes we would I replied" as I accepted the receipt "Eli do you think everything is going to fit in Morty?"

"It should"

We then went to exit to store to find two big guys to move all of our stuff into Morty.

"What car is yours"

"The hearse" Eli replied

The two guys looked shocked after they were told we're driving a hearse. Once we got to Morty Eli opened the back so the two guys could load everything in. Shockingly everything fit.

"Should we drop everything off and go to the mall?" Eli asked

"I'd like to, Olivia wanna join?"

"No thanks, I think I'll stay home"

_Buzz Buzz_

_Sorry you can't make it, I'll see you when we go to school_

_Love, Ali_

"Ali said she's sorry we can't make it and she'll see us at school" I said to Eli

It wasn't that long before we reached the drive way.

"Clare want to eat at the mall?" asked Eli

"Sure" I said

"Clare go relax inside, mom can you ask dad to help me move everything?"

"Sure"

Max went to help Eli and before I knew it they were done.

"Ready to leave again Blue Eyes?"

"Yes let's go again" I said giggling

We drove to the mall it didn't seem to take that long to get there.

"Eli do you have your phone?" I asked

"Yea why?"

"So I can text you when you're done shopping unless you wanna go with me while I look for clothes and ask you 'Can you notice my bump?' while I try them on"

"Yea I don't think so, I'll be in Hot Topic, text me when you're hungry or done"

"I will and I'll be careful" I said giving him a kiss good bye

I waddled around for a couple minutes before I found a maternity store.

"Boo" I heard as someone grabbed my waist

I screamed as loud as I could

"It's ok Blue Eyes it's just me" I heard Eli laughing "I didn't mean to scare you that much, I decided to catch up to you so I didn't have to worry about anything happening to you" he said with his arms wrapped around my waist "They sure are kicking a lot" he said while rubbing my belly.

"Well since you're too afraid that something will happen to me we'll just go to Hot Topic after lunch maybe I could find a few things there" I said gigging since we both know I don't shop at Hot Topic

"Ok Blue Eyes" he chucked

After I finished getting new clothes for myself we decided to eat lunch.

"What do you want?" Eli asked trying to grab my bags

"Pizza? And they aren't heavy" I said handing him my bags

"It doesn't matter and pizza it is"

We walked into the food court and seen a place that sold pizza. I got a pepperoni pizza with a Sprite(1) and Eli also got a pepperoni pizza; we got an extra large Sprite so we could share.

"Hot Topic next?"

"Yea if you're up to it"

"I'm fine"

"Ok"

We went to Hot Topic once we finished eating. We walked there holding hands the whole time. Once we got in Hot Topic we went to different spots; I went to look at clothes there and so did Eli.

"Hey Eli look at this" I said walking to Eli holding a white shirt with light blue, pink, and black hearts.

"Nice trying something new?" he asked

"I just want to see how it looks"

"Ok whatever you say Blue Eyes"

"I'm going to try it on" I said making my way to the dressing room

The shirt fit perfectly, only you could notice my bump a lot. I didn't really care it covered everything even when I held up both of my hands and I liked how I looked in it. I wore it outside of the dressing room to show Eli.

"Eli" I said showing off the shirt

He nodded as I turned so he can see how it looks. "Not bad" he said giving me that smirk I like

"Thank you" I said as I went to change.

I noticed he was still looking at stuff which left me to look at other things as well. I didn't really find else I liked in the clothes, but I found a pair of black flats with a bow on the top, they were slip on so I didn't have to worry about tying them since I couldn't see my feet anymore let alone bend down and tie my shoes. As I turned around I found a packet of turquoise clip on hair extensions, imagine me walking into school with turquoise hair. I picked up a packet as I walked over to Eli I noticed on the top that it said in bold letters "Glows in the dark" I giggled to myself.

"Eli look at this" I showed him the hair extensions "Imagine me walking in to school with those in my hair"

He laughed "If you want to shock everyone I think you're a little late for that, but I'm sure you'll get a reaction especially if you don't tell anyone they glow in the dark."

I got in the line expecting Eli to join me since I found him walking to the spot I was. I looked behind me and gave him a questionable look.

"I have to get one important thing"

"Which is"

"Nail polish I'm out and mine is wearing off" he said holding up his hand so I can see his nails with his lips in a line "I'll be right back"

I put both of my items on the counter for the cashier.

"These hair extensions are buy one get one half off do you want another pack?"

"Yes I'll be right back"

"It's ok we have them right here too" she said reaching under the counter for a second pack making sure it matches the first.

"Your total is $35.00"

I paid for my clothes and got my small bag when I turned around and stood next to Eli.

"The clothes over there are mine too" Eli told the cashier pointing to a big pile of clothes

Eli carried out all the bags accept my small one from Hot Topic and my purse. We then left the mall and walked to Morty.

"I'll put the bags in as you go sit inside." Eli said once we got to Morty

"Ok" I replied

I sat in my seat and put everything down beside me when I heard the back slam shut. Eli sat down and we both put on our seat belts.

"Where to now?" Eli asked

"Well we need paint for the nurseries"

"Ok there's a paint store not far from here, we'll stop there on the way home"

"Ok"

It really wasn't that far from the shop. We pulled into the parking spot and once we got to the entrance I got a cart for the paint.

"Do you need help?" a worker asked us a soon as we walked in

I looked around and noticed tons of paint brands and all the paint selections.

"Yes" said Eli

"Do you know what colors you need?"

"Pink, white, dark blue, and black" Eli replied

"Ok we'll get the black first, may I ask what you're working on so I'll know what brand is best?"

"Nurseries" Eli and I replied

"One boy and one girl" I said as we walked

"Ok here's the black paint and it also has finisher in it so it won't look dull" she said as she put the paint in the cart "So mommy to be are you going to be painting the nursery too with daddy to be?"

"I plan on it"

"Clare, the fumes from the paint will be bad for the babies"

"There are masks Eli"

"Right and we have them right here" she said looking at a wall full of different type of painting masks. "Here this one will be perfect for you it's thick so it'll block out all the fumes and allow you to breathe"

We then picked out the rest of the colors and got paint brushes, and then we went home.

At home Eli and Max took the paint up to the nurseries I took the masks and they both carried all of the bags to the bedroom. We ate dinner and then Eli and I went to our room.

"Do you know what you're wearing when we go back to school" Eli asked

"Yes the clip on extensions, skinny jeans, and the t-shirt with the hearts"

We then put the clothes away that we just bought and laid in bed to watch some TV before we went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Nurseries and New Years

"Good morning Blue Eyes"

"Good morning Eli" I said as he kissed me

"So any ideas today since we don't have any plans"

"Well, I was thinking we can work on the nurseries if that's ok?"

"Yea it sounds fun"

After we ate breakfast we went back upstairs to paint Adam's nursery first since it was farthest from our room. Eli made me put on a smock so I didn't get paint on my clothes and we covered everything up so nothing got paint on it.

"What's with the radio?" I asked Eli

"Boom box and it's for music. It doesn't need to be plugged in."

"Ok" I said while we used paint tape to line the wall

When we were finished lining off the walls Eli made me put my face mask on before he opened the paint cans.

"Ok my mask is on"

"Ok, ready" he said handing me a paint roller with dark blue paint on it

We then began to paint the room, I started swaying to an Evanescence song the music of the song seemed to calm down the babies and the kicking lessened, but I still felt them moving and pushing against my belly. I was almost finished painting part of the wall and I noticed a step stool near me it only had one step on it so I decided to step on it just to help.

"Clare don't think about stepping on that you might fall" Eli said as I managed to pick up the step stool "Just worry about the parts you can reach and I'll get the parts you can't"

"Ok" I said as I placed the stool down

Eli then came over to me, kissed me, lifted up my shirt so my belly was exposed, and kissed my belly.

"Clare do you know Elizabeth and Adam can hear what we're saying?"

"Really, I wouldn't have guessed" I said with a smirk

It took us two hours to finish Adam's nursery walls.

"It takes two hours to let the paint dry" Eli said reading the back of the paint can

"Ok we'll do Elizabeth's walls then come back and do the trim of Adam's walls"

"Will you be up to it" Eli said with a raised eyebrow

"Yes, I'll be fine" I said as I went over to Elizabeth's room

"Well it's time for lunch so we'll do Elizabeth's nursery after lunch"

"Ok"

After lunch we went into Elizabeth's nursery and covered everything up so nothing got paint on it. Then painted her nursery which also took two hours. We then went back and did the trim of Adam's nursery.

"Eli, I'll be back I'm getting something out of our room then going to Elizabeth's nursery, and save the black paint please."

"Ok and what are we going to use the paint for?"

"You'll see" I said walking by Adam's nursery with a big sheet of white rolled up paper

"What are you doing?" Eli asked as I was taking the rubber band off the paper

"I'm getting this sticky clay and hanging this on the wall"

"Why?"

"So we can use the black paint and put Elizabeth's hand prints on here when she comes home from the hospital and continue it until she grows up and the same with Adam's"

"Well why don't we go out and buy an ink pad for the first two sets of hand prints"

"I can get one from school all I have to do is ask my art teacher I got the paper off of her she just had it left over"

"Ok" Eli said

_Buzz Buzz_

_Hey Can Drew and I stop by tomorrow just to hang out? _

_Love Ali_

"Drew and Ali want to hang out tomorrow, should we tell them we're finishing the nurseries?"

"Sure maybe they'd want to help too"

"Ok" I said as I was texting Ali "I'm telling her we need to put together baby furniture"

_Buzz Buzz _

_Hey that would be fun Drew and I would love to help. What time should we be there?_

_Love Ali_

"What time?"

"1?"

"Ok" I said texting Ali too let her know the time

_Buzz Buzz_

_Ok we'll be there then._

_Love Ali_

"They're coming over tomorrow to help, so what do you want to do after dinner?"

"We could watch movies in bed until we fall asleep"

"Sounds fun"

We then ate dinner and after we laid in bed and watched movies together. Eli first put on some horror movie and every time I jumped the babies would stop kicking for a few minutes I told Eli and he shut the movie off. We seen one movie after that which I fell asleep in the middle of it.

"Good morning Eli" I said with my eyes closed "Eli?" I then rolled over only to find out he wasn't in bed.

I got out of bed and then got dressed. When I left the room I heard music coming from one of the nurseries and as I looked in I seen Eli with Ali and Drew putting together the furniture.

"Good morning Clare" Ali said

"I thought you guys were coming over at one"

"Good afternoon Blue Eyes" Eli said as he came over and kissed me

"Afternoon?" I replied

"Yea it's 12" Drew chuckled

"We texted to see if we could come sooner"

"I replied and told them 11 because I thought you would be up when they got here, but you weren't and I didn't want to wake you"

"Oh ok" I replied "So what should I do"

"Well to start you can eat and then help if you want to, I don't want you to miss lunch" Eli said

"Kids lunch time is Clare awake" Olivia yelled

"Yes I'm awake" I replied

"Ok come eat everyone"

Ali and Drew stopped what they were doing and walked down to eat lunch with Eli and I.

"I like the colors you chose for the nurseries" Ali said

"Thank you" Eli and I said in unison

"You're welcome"

"You have a nice home Mrs. Goldsworthy" Drew said

"Thank you and call me Olivia"

"Thank you for lunch" Ali said as we were finishing our meal "It was really good"

We then rinsed off our dishes and went back to putting the furniture together. Eli and I went into Adam's nursery while Drew and Ali put the furniture together in Elizabeth's.

"How we listen to the radio?" Eli asked

"Thought mainstream wasn't your style?" I giggled

"It's not my style" Eli chuckled "But listening to mainstream also expands my music knowledge and who knows I might actually find a good band I like" he said looking for a radio station "Seems like a good station here"

"Yea, but it seems like it's in the middle of a song"

"Well I kinda like the song"

I listened to the chorus

_Girl I've got you_

_Under my spell and I don't think I'll be letting you out_

_I've got you! _

_If this is heaven then baby I don't wanna know hell_

"I like this it's kinda romantic for a rock band"

Eli gave me his famous smirk "See we found a new group already" he said as he finished putting the last screw in the rocking chair. "Where do you want it?"

"How about the corner next to the window?"

"Looks good there" Eli said staring at the chair he just put down

"It does" I said as I was dragging the foot rest

"Here Clare I'll get that don't hurt yourself"

"That's why I was dragging it"

_That was "If Only She Knew Voodoo Like I Do" by the new group Get Scared_

"Hmm Get Scared I'll have to buy their CD" said Eli

"What's next?"

"The crib?"

"Sounds fun, we can put it on the wall where I hung up the paper for the hand prints, we just need to leave a little room in between the crib and the wall"

"Sounds good to me" Eli said as he opened the crib box in the place where it's going to go

Eli then opened the box to the crib and emptied its contaminates onto the floor. A baggie of screws and bolts fell out of the box.

"Here you're in charge of these" Eli handed me the baggie of screws and bolts

"Anything else I can do?"

"Nope just handing me things I need is enough"

"Ok"

It wasn't that long before everything was put together and where it belonged. We were finally done.

"We're finally finished" Ali said as she stood in the doorway

"So where do you want everything?" Drew asked

"Here lets move everything" Eli replied

It only took us ten minutes to move everything.

"Ali what time is it?" I asked

"It's only 2:30, we still have the rest of the afternoon" she seemed disappointed

"Who wants to go to the dot?" Eli asked

"Sounds fun"

_Buzz Buzz_

_Hey I'm home early we decided to spend new years here and I have good news. Meet me at the Dot?_

_Adam_

"That was Adam they're spending New Year's Here"

"Great how's he doing?" Drew asked

"I don't know he said for us to meet him at the Dot"

"Well why are we waiting lets go I'll grab my keys" Eli said

Ali and Drew sat in the back of Morty as we drove to the Dot. It didn't take us long to get there. It was kinda crowded when we drove up.

"Clare, over here"

I looked to see who was calling and seen Adam waving from a table

"Hey guys he's over there" I said to everyone as they came in

"Adam I've missed you" I said as I hugged him

"Wow Clare you've gotten….bigger" Adam said

"Yea, give me your hand you need to feel this" I said putting Adam's hand on my belly

"Wooah they're kicking like crazy" he exclaimed

"So Adam who's this" Ali said as she looked at the girl Adam was sitting with

"Oh this is Brittney" He said as he helped her out of her seat "Brittney meet Eli, my brother Drew, Clare, and Ali" he introduced us

Brittney had long black hair and dressed punk and had hot pink nails.

"I'm Clare" I said extending my arm

"Adam's told me a lot about you" she said "You're carrying twins and Eli's the father"

"Yea" I replied

"How far along are you?"

"5 months"

"Hey I'm Ali" she said cutting in

"You're dating Adam's brother Drew right?"

"Yes I am"

"And you're also Clare's bff too?"

"Yes, so Adam's told you a lot about us?"

"Yes he has"

At that point I've noticed the guys moved to a separate table why we were talking.

"Is that why you came here for New Years?" I asked

"Well that and because Adam spent Christmas with my family I wanted to spend New Years here, so what does everyone do here for New Years?"

"I'm having a party" Ali said

"Sounds fun Clare are you going?"

"No, there's going to be a lot of people and they'll just bring their own alcohol" I replied

"Oh, wow" she said

"Eli and I are staying home to watch the ball drop you and Adam can come over if you want"

"I'll talk to Adam about it, so what's up with the Above the Dot?'

"Oh that's a teen club. It's run by someone I know" I replied

"Can we go?"

"I'll ask Eli and the guys"

I got up and went to the table next to ours to ask Eli about Above the Dot.

"You ok Blue Eyes?" Eli asked as soon as he saw me

"Yes, we were wondering if we could go to Above the Dot to show Brittney" I asked and rubbing my belly and giving him the "But it'll be fun" look and Adam and Drew looked at Eli

"Ok Clare we'll go" Eli finally said

"Lets go" I said to Brittney and Ali

"Clare, you're going to be ok right" Ali asked

"Yea Eli, Adam, and Drew are coming" I said happily "See" Eli then put his arm around me.

The line to get inside wasn't that long. We were up front before we knew it.

"Baby Edwards" Emma said as she hugged me "I gotta stop calling you that you're all grown up" she giggled.

"Mrs. Mason" I said

"Hey how's the babies?" she asked "Darcy told us when she stopped by. She said she was going back to Kenya for a little that being back wasn't how she expected or something, but head inside Spinner and Peter are in there they'd be happy to see you"

"Ok thank you"

We all then went inside and it wasn't that bad there was still a crowed like usual, but not that crowded like it normally is during the holidays, but that's probably because everyone might have went away.

"It looks like an actual club" Brittney said as she was looking around

"Clare, long time so how are the babies" Spinner asked as he approached me

"Good do you want to feel them kick?" I asked

"Sure why not?" he said. I then put his hand on my belly "Wooah that's a whole lotta kicking" he exclaimed "nice to see you again I gotta get back to work, but Peter's some where around here if you want to talk to him."

"Clare lets get some drinks I told Eli I'm stealing you" Ali said

"Ok"

"Can I join" asked Brittney

"Yea" I replied

We then walked over to the bar.

"Clare how are you" Peter asked as he was serving the drinks

"I'm doing good"

"I'm glad, so what can I get you" he asked

"Sprite for me" I said

"Cola" Ali said

"I'll take a Ginger Ale" said Brittney

Ali was sitting on a bar stool as Brittney and I were standing next to each other.

"Clare I need to talk to you" I heard a voice say from behind, but the music was too loud to tell who's it was. Then I felt someone gently pulling my arm.

"What is it" I said as I turned around

I looked up and saw it was KC

"What do you want KC? I thought we were done" I explained

"I know you're happy with Eli, though I'm not sure why I know I made a mistake by cheating on you, but-""What are you trying to say?" I cut him off

"I want you back Clare"

"I'm marrying Eli" I said

"KC, Clare moved on a while ago and you should try to get Jenna back" Ali yelled

"Just give me time to talk to Clare" KC begged

"No I'm not doing that" Ali said strictly

"Please…Clare"

"I'm done, you should just move on" I explained

"Clare"

"Clare wants nothing to do with you so just back off" Brittney jumped in

"No I want to talk to Clare"

I looked around for Ali to say something, but she wasn't around.

"I'm done talking KC I have Eli and my babies you need to move on"

"Or you could be nice and back off like I asked you too or I'll make you back off" Brittney said

"Hey! Leave Clare alone, she told you she doesn't want you I don't know how many times." Eli said as he put his arm around me I then put my arm around his waist.

Eli and KC argued for a bit I tried yelling and throwing myself in between them might not end well. Eli looked like he wanted to fight KC at this point. I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying I was trying to figure out how to get them to stop.

"Is everything ok" Spinner said looking concerned

"Yes KC was just leaving" I said

"Try to hurt Clare or mess up her happiness and you will make a lot of people very angry" I heard Spinner tell KC as he walked away.

The rest of the night was really good. We mainly sat down and talked as it turns out Brittney and Adam are coming to spend New Years with us, we left at 10pm Drew, Ali, Adam, and Brittney walked home I thanked Brittney for sticking up for me and yelling at KC. . Now that Darcy went back to Kenya I need a godmother for Adam.

New Years was fun. Olivia and Max went to a New Year's party thrown by a lawyer that works at the same firm Max does leaving Adam, Brittney, Eli, and I alone. We sat and ate snacks as we watched the ball drop. Adam and Brittney spent the night in the basement apparently it was supposed to be a surprise because it's now furnished incase Eli and I wanted to have friends over. It now has a bathroom, guestroom, dressers, and living room.


	11. Chapter 11: Showing Brittney Around

"Morning Blue Eyes"

"Morning Eli, ugh school tomorrow" I said

_Buzz Buzz_

"Yea don't remind me" He said getting out of bed

I reached for my cell to look at the text message

_Why don't we show Brittney around the neighborhood? I already texted Adam to let him know. Drew's coming too._

_Love Ali _

"How about we show Brittney around with everyone?" I asked Eli

"Sounds good"

We then got dressed and walked down stairs

"Morning" Olivia said

"Morning Clare and Eli" Adam waved

"Hey both of you" Brittney said sitting next to Adam on the couch

"Morning" Eli said

"Morning Adam and thank you Brittney for your help last night" I said

"No problem"

"What happened last night?" Olivia asked

"Well we went to hang out at Above the Dot to show Brittney and KC showed up" I said

"Really how did that go? Is he leaving you alone?"

"Yes Eli and Spinner took care of everything" I said looking up at Eli who stood right beside me

"So what are you doing today?" Olivia asked

"Just showing Brittney around what time do you go home?" I said

"I'm staying for good I asked my dad and he's getting me my own place I'm already enrolled in Degrassi"

"Good now no one has to feel like a third wheel" Eli stated

"Well breakfast is ready" Olivia said

"Is Drew and Ali coming" Adam asked

"Yea"

"Home by 10 Clare and Eli" Olivia said

We all then sat to eat breakfast and we then went to the mall. We showed Brittney all the hang out spots and we got her classes for tomorrow she's in all my classes, but two.

We ended up going to the movies and eating dinner out. We hung out at Above the Dot again until 9:30pm.

Eli and I got home at 10pm which gave us enough time to get ready for school. Brittney and Adam are going to meet us at school tomorrow I can't wait.


	12. Chapter 12: Brittney's first day

_Beep beep_

"Ugh time to get up Blue Eyes"

"Seriously" I said rolling over

"It's 6:30, besides remember Simpson said we can come home if you get too tired at school"

'I remember" I said rolling out of bed

"So what about Darcy I heard she left" Eli said from the bathroom

"I don't know I heard she went back to Kenya"

"So Adam's godmother is?"

"Brittney" I said

"So how's this?" I asked as I stepped out of the bathroom with my turquoise hair extensions in and my new outfit on that I got from Hot Topic

"Wow Clare!" Eli teased

I gave a small smile as I slipped on my shoes ready to head down stairs. We went downstairs and ate breakfast. Olivia complimented on my outfit and agreed everyone would be shocked when they saw me. Eli and I then drove to school in Monty.

At school I seen Adam and Brittney waiting on our bench and Ali was with Drew on the front steps of the school. Eli helped me out of the hearse as we started to walk over to Adam and Brittney.

"Oh my god Clare!" I heard someone shout I turned around to see a shocked Ali running towards me

"You dyed your hair? And changed your wardrobe without warning?" she asked

"Not dye extensions, the fumes from dying my hair could hurt the babies and it's just this one outfit I want to see peoples reactions" I said to her

"Well it looks nice and I like the extensions" she added

Brittney also liked it as well as Adam. We all headed inside, Ali walked with Drew, Brittney had her arm around mine and Adam was holding her hand. Eli walked next to me holding my hand in his.

I pointed out people to Brittney so she knew who they were. I told her about Riley just incase someone were to bring him up and also about Zane. I pointed out Holly J and Fiona as they were walking towards us.

"Can we borrow Clare for a minute" Holly J said looking at Eli

"Sure" he said

Brittney let go of my arm and Ali waved goodbye as Drew was pulling on her arm dragging her off some where.

"Fiona and I have a few questions for you if you don't mind answering them" said Holly J

"Sure" I answered

"Well do you know what you're having?" Fiona asked

"Twins one boy Adam and a girl Elizabeth"

"How many months are you?" Holly J asked

"5 months" I replied

"Great we'll let you go Eli looks like he's waiting for you and so does your little friend"

"Oh that's Brittney she's dating Adam she moved here from New York"

As soon as I mentioned that she moved here from New York Fiona's face brightened a little.

I stayed in school all day going to my classes I didn't feel tired at all. I guess I got all my energy back. Brittney met a few new friends which made me happy.

None of us had any homework.

"How about we go to the Dot?" asked Adam as we were heading out the doors.

"Sounds fun" Eli said "Are you up to it Blue Eyes?"

"Yes, I could go for a milk shake and some fries" I said

"That sounds better than watching Drew practice" Ali laughed

We all walked to Morty.

"Eli hold on" someone yelled

We turned around to see Fiona walking towards us in a fast speed. I looked at Eli and he looked just as confused as the rest of us. I mean why would she want to talk to Eli they don't have any classes together, he doesn't really associate with Holly J, and he doesn't know Declan.

"Can I borrow you" she asked

"Sure, let me unlock my hearse" he said letting us in

We all got inside Morty as they walked away. Adam and Brittney sat in the back while Ali sat next to me and like usual I was in the middle. It wasn't too long before Eli came walking back.

"So what did she want?" Ali asked

"Nothing really just don't worry about it" he said

We just shrugged it off and went to the Dot. We stayed there for about an hour and headed home. It turns out Brittney has her own apartment that her dad is renting for her and since she doesn't really cook he hired a cook and she has a maid who cleans while she's at school. I told her she's lucky to have parents who do that. I guess her parents realized that she'd get fed up with moving since her dad was in the military and she'd find somewhere she'd want to stay since he had money already put aside.

Eli and I ate dinner like usual when we got home and hung out in our room.

"I'm shocked at how many people would think that you would actually let me dye my hair" I told Eli. He just chuckled.

"I'm glad KC didn't come up to you again" he said

"Well he knows not to or Spinner might hurt him" I said 'I'm going to get ready for bed I guess sleep is finally catching up to me"

"Ok I'll find something good on TV to watch since it's only 9"

I sat in bed with Eli and watched Scrubs until I fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13: Baby Shower

School went well these past two months. I'm now 8 months pregnant and everything is good. No word from KC, I've seen him in the hallways a few times when I was with Brittney and Eli. Brittney agreed to be Elizabeth's godmother. Fiona and Holly J have been asking Eli a lot of questions, but no one knows why he won't even tell me what's going on.

"Morning Clare" Eli said as he rolled over.

"Morning Eli. What are our plans for today?"

"Well since you're 8 months pregnant now you need to take it easy so I was thinking hanging out at the Dot at noon and coming home for dinner?"

"Ok that sounds fun." I said rolling out of bed to get dressed. "I'm going to shower"

"Don't forget to step on the scale you should weigh about 170 pounds now and weigh 180 pounds during your last month"

"Like I'm not fat enough I was about 120 pounds before I got pregnant now I'm freaking huge"

"You need the extra weight for the babies plus you'll lose it after they're born remember with each baby you need to gain 35 pounds you're carrying twins you need to gain twice that which is 70 pounds."

"I still feel like a blimp"

"Well then you're the cutest blimp I know" Eli chucked as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, but that doesn't help much" I said stepping on the scale "168 pounds and I'm craving snickers and ice cream" I told him.

"We have chocolate, strawberry, and fudge brownie" he said going into our mini fridge/freezer and looking at the ice cream.

"Fudge brownie" I said

"Here's the snickers and a spoon" he handed me a snickers and spoon he got from the nightstand.

"Hold the spoon for a minute" I said as I was breaking the snickers into pieces while putting it into the ice cream.

"Eeww that's gross" Eli chuckled

"Spoon please and I'm pregnant its what the babies want" I said with a smile as he handed me the spoon "Thank you-and it tastes yummy to me" I said finishing some of the fudge brownie and snickers ice cream.

"You're welcome and you're really enjoying that aren't you?" Eli asked

"Yes it's really good" I smiled "Wanna try some?"

"Why not" Eli said

I got a nice spoonful of ice cream making sure I included a piece of brownie and snickers. When I thought I had a nice mixture I fed him the spoonful as he put a shirt on.

"That's the most disgusting thing I've eaten" he said after he spit the mixture in the trash can. I just giggled.

"Hey it's 11:20 we should leave soon"

"Ok I'm going to finish getting ready"

I went into the bathroom and got dressed. I fixed my hair and my make up as well.

"Ready?" I asked stepping out of the bathroom

"Ready." Eli took my hand as we left the room. I waddled down the steps which took a few minutes.

"Hey we decided to move you two into the basement for now since there's a door that you can use that leads out back, there's also a small kitchen in it now as well as a small living room we couldn't add a dining room because it wouldn't fit." Olivia said

"So it's basically like a small apartment?" I asked

"Basically and the front key works in the back door too, once you have the babies you'll be able to move to your room again" Olivia said

"Ok thank you." I said

"Thanks mom, we'll be back later" Eli stated

When we got into Morty it was already 11:45 just enough time to get to the Dot. I looked at my phone because it'll be the first time Ali hasn't texted me about my plans on a Saturday the only time she doesn't text on the weekends are during vacations unless she's bored.

We got to the Dot at exactly 11:58. Eli helped me out of Morty and we when we went into the Dot it was empty.

"Hey Clare can you help me with something?" Emma asked

"Yea sure what is it"

"Not much just come here"

Emma walked into the alley way from the back I followed as Eli walked next to me holding my hand.

"Hey nice to see you again Clare" Spinner said standing next to the stairs that lead to Above the Dot

"What's up?" I asked

"Well we need some help Above the Dot -"

"And Spinner's going to carry you, don't worry I'm helping too" Eli stated

"Ok…" I said putting my arms around Spinner

He then picked me up and carried me up the stairs to Above the Dot. It was dark when we got inside and then Spinner turned on the light.

"Surprise!"

I looked around to find everyone from school and the whole place decorated in pink and blue with a sign that said "Happy Baby Shower" there were also balloons that said "It's a boy" and "It's a girl"

"Thank you so much everyone" I was so surprised

"We thought Eli was going to crack when you kept asking him why Holly J and Fiona needed him" Ali giggled

I looked and seen Holly J and Fiona standing behind Ali

"You two did this for me?" I asked them

"Well it's not everyday we get to throw a baby shower for a friend who's carrying twins" Holly J said

"Plus there's been someone who wanted to see you ever since he found out you're knocked up" Fiona mentioned

"BOO!" I heard someone yell from behind me and tickled my sides. I jumped.

"DECLAN!" I yelled as he came in front of me

"I couldn't miss an opportunity to be at a baby shower for a great friend can I?" he said

"Guess not" I said

"So who's the lucky guy that impregnated you with twins?"

"Eli Goldsworthy, he's right here and we're also engaged" I said pulling Eli next to me so Declan can meet him.

"That's great do you have a ring yet?"

"Yes right here" I said showing him the ring Eli bought me.

I looked around to see everyone who came.

"We made sure KC and Jenna didn't receive an invite" Holly J stated

"Plus if they show up I'll be one of the people to escort them out" Declan added

"Who's running the Dot?" I asked

"Oh we closed that down for today it's a special occasion" Emma said happily

I ate snacks and talked to everyone there for about an hour. Until Holly J mentioned opening presents. There were so many presents it was unbelievable.

"Here open mine first don't worry there's two" Fiona said joyfully as she put a big box with an envelope attached in front of me.

The box was wrapped in pink paper with a big pink ribbon. I opened it and it was a traveling system(car seat with a matching stroller).

"I can hire someone to put that together if you want?" Fiona asked

"That's ok I think I can manage" Eli answered

I opened the envelope to it and there was a visa gift card and a note that read "Congratulations I'm so happy for you and the babies the card contains $2,000.00 for whatever you need for either you or the babies. Love Fiona Coyne."

"Thank you Fiona"

I opened the second box which was wrapped in blue paper. It was also a travel system for a little boy.

"How do we get two car seats in the hearse?" I asked Eli

"That's where my present comes in" Declan said offering me his hands

I looked up at him with a puzzled look.

"Follow me"

He lead me to the top of the stairs and Eli stood next to me. I looked at Declan waiting for something to happen.

"Watch" Declan then whistled

I stood in shock as a brand new silver Volvo mini van came pulling up to the alley way. "It's all yours" Declan said

"Oh my god thank you" I hugged Declan

"You're welcome and Eli if there's anything you need let me know I know a guy who remodels cars he owes me a favor"

"Thanks man"

The person driving the car then parked it and gave me the keys.

"Um how is this a key it's just the remote for the alarm?"

"That's what I thought too, but this button opens the doors, this button starts the engine, this button unlocks the doors and turns off the alarm, this button locks the doors and turns on the alarm, and the end right here goes into the ignition" he said pointing out the buttons.

"Now what to get you for your wedding" Declan chuckled "When is your wedding?"

I looked up at Eli and we both looked at Declan

"We really aren't sure yet" I said

"We'll figure out a date after the babies are born" Eli stated

We then went inside and I opened more presents. After I opened half of them we ate dinner and desert. I opened the rest of my presents after that.

We left at about 8 and everyone helped carry everything to my Volvo. Spinner carried me down the steps and everyone helped load the car. Eli drove his hearse home and Declan drove me home in my Volvo since my belly is too big for me to drive it. At home Declan also helped us unload my car. All the baby stuff went into the basement for now.

After everything was unloaded Declan went home then Eli and I put everything away. Our stuff was already moved into the basement and put away.

The presents we received from the baby shower besides my Volvo are lots of bottles, clothes ranging from new born to 12 months, bottle washers, bibs, crib sets, two infant bath tubs, tons of baby blankets, a few gift cards, two travel systems, pacifiers, toys, diaper bags, baby carriers, and more. Everyone really helped us a lot.

"Still getting Braxton Hicks contractions*?" Eli asked

"Not since last month" I replied

Then I felt a strong pain in my abdomen

"Never mind I take it back" I said as I was bent over in pain

Eli then ran over to help me "You know in the book it says to walk around and the contractions should subside"

"Ok lets walk around"

Eli held me as we walked around the room and as we walked the contractions subsided.

"They're gone" I told him "It's kinda hard to tell the difference between the Braxton Hicks contractions and real ones when you're in pain" I laughed

"Well it's time for bed and we have a doctors appointment Monday" Eli said

* * *

Braxton Hicks contractions: fake contractions


	14. Chapter 14: Doctors

"Morning Blue Eyes"

"Morning what time is it?"

"8 we leave in an hour"

I went to the closet and got out an outfit to wear and then got dressed. I made pancakes when I was finished getting dressed.

"Breakfast is done" I said to Eli

"Ok I'll be right there"

We then ate breakfast and went on our way.

At the doctors I signed us in and it wasn't long before we were called back.

"Well lets check your weight you should weigh about 180 pounds" Dr. Bloom said

I took off my shoes and stepped on the scale.

"179.5 pounds good."

We then went thru the rest of the tests and everything was good.

"Do you get Braxton Hicks contractions?" Dr. Bloom asked

"Yes I do" I replied

"Do they stop after you walk around?"

"Yes" I said

"Ok good" he said

Dr. Bloom then felt my stomach to feel the babies.

"They're both facing down you might drop soon which is good since you're in the ending of your 8th month"

I sighed in relief.

"Everything feels fine. So how are you dad?"

"I'm doing good I'm happy knowing both of the babies are going to be ok, but will the labor be hard for Clare since she's having twins?"

"It doesn't look like it will be any harder than a normal delivery, but she'll be going through labor twice since she has to push out two babies"

"So everything is going to be ok with both Clare and the babies?"

"Yes the worst that can happen is we'll have to do a C-section which requires Clare being cut open and the babies being taken out like that, but I don't think I'll have to do that. Clare and the babies will both be perfectly fine I promise you" Dr. Bloom reassured Eli

"Thank you" Eli then kissed my hand.

"Ready to get the ultra sound done?"

"Yes" I said

We then walked into the ultra sound room and I laid on the bed lifted my shirt over my belly like usual and waited for Dr. Bloom to start the ultra sound.

"Ok so let's begin" he said squirting some gel on my belly "Here's Adam" he said pointing to the screen "I'm taking measurements to estimate his weight" he said clicking the little mouse thingy on my belly "Adam's weight is estimated to 5.5 pounds he needs to weigh 7 pounds, over all his organs are just about fully developed. Lets check Elizabeth and then the fluid" he moved the mouse thingy over my belly for a little bit before he found her. She was underneath Adam "If the babies stay like this you'll have Elizabeth before you have Adam." he said while clicking the mouse thingy "Elizabeth's weight is estimated to 5 pounds she needs to weigh 6.5 pounds and her organs are just about fully developed so mom and dad you're looking having two healthy and fully developed babies" then he started moving the mouse thingy and clicking it. "You need to gain 1 more pound water weight which is perfect since you will automatically gain a pound of weight a week it'll automatically go to the babies and not you. Here are your pictures." Dr Bloom then wiped off my belly. "You're free to go. Clare take it easy please and Eli make sure she does"

"I'll take it easy"

"And I'll make sure she does"

"Oh what about school" I said before leaving the room

"You can go to classes I might put you in a wheel chair so you can still attend school next month. When is your Easter vacation?"

"In about two and a half weeks" I said "Eli and I don't go back to school for the rest of the day our teachers e-mailed us our class work and homework for the day"

"Ok good go home do your homework and class work then relax for the rest of the night, for the rest of the week go to school come home and relax stay in bed or whatever if you have to don't do too much walking after school unless you have to."

"Ok I won't Eli you're making dinner" I giggled

"I hope you like microwavable dinners" Eli chuckled

"That's fine" I said

"That means you'll be eating microwavable dinners for the next 4 weeks, but Eli please open a can of vegetables for Clare or have her eat fresh ones with dinner"

"Ok I don't think we need to worry about that she's been eating a lot of fruits and vegetables for snacks"

"I've been craving more fruits and veggies then junk food" I stated

"I'll see you next week. I'll only see you 4 or 5 more times and then I'll see you in the hospital on April 5th the day after Easter." Dr Bloom said.

"Thank you Dr. Bloom" I said before we left.

"Well you heard the doctor homework then relaxation we can invite Adam, Brittney, Ali, and Drew over if you want."

"That sounds good I'll text them to see"

_Buzz Buzz_

_Hey Drew and I will be there after school. It's lunch time now and so far no homework. Study Hall was so boring without you. We have a project together in Social Studies I volunteered to be your partner since Brittney's not in that class with us. _

_Love Ali_

"That was Ali she's coming over we have a history project and she volunteered to be my partner Drew's coming too." I told Eli

"Ok that's good" Eli said happily

_Buzz Buzz_

_Brittney and I will both be there after school tell us everything about the appointment._

_Adam_

"Brittney and Adam will be coming later too"

"Good everyone's coming and I know you'll be hungry so I'm making pizza rolls" Eli said

We then got home. The first thing I did was check out my school work on my computer.

"Eli I didn't get anything from Ms. Dawes did you?"

"No nothing, we'll ask Adam"

"I didn't get anything for Chemistry either, but I only got my history homework, and math since I don't have any electives this year I don't have to worry about them."

"I got homework for every class, but English."

It didn't take us long to finish homework. We then watched TV and at 2:20 Eli put pizza rolls in the oven so we'd all have snacks.

_Buzz Buzz_

_Hey you don't have any Chemistry homework we were doing an experiment I volunteered to do it by myself so I can give you credit and I was told that it was ok if I did that. Don't worry the work wasn't really hard one person was supposed to do the lab and one person was supposed to take the results I just did both. Ms. Dawes was out sick so we had a free period._

_Adam_

"Adam texted I have no Chemistry homework and we have no English homework Ms. Dawes was out sick so that's why we didn't get any e-mail from her and why I don't have Chemistry homework"

"Ok, so we have nothing to worry about?"

"Nope, just relaxing and watching TV" I said

It wasn't long after that till I heard someone knock on the door.

"Hey Clare's in the room she's on bed rest for the rest of the night"

"Clare! Are you ok?" Ali asked she looked like she was upset

"I'm fine, the babies are fine, the doctor just wants me on bed rest when I'm not at school because the babies are facing down and are going to drop soon. I can't do more walking than I have to."

We then talked and ate dinner Brittney cooked. Ali and I actually finished our history project before the due date we just had to write a two page essay together about some point in time and make a time line to go along with it. Everyone left at 9:30pm leaving Eli and I time to get ready for bed and go to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15: 9 Months

"Morning Eli"

"Morning Clare, doctors soon"

"Yea I can't even walk anymore can you carry me please?" I joked as I got out my clothes Eli chuckled. I then got dressed and didn't care where I was changing at since it was just Eli and I.

The past week has gone by slow I had trouble getting around.

"Ready Eli?" I asked slowly making my way to the door

"Yea" Eli said running to come help me

I no longer walked I waddled my belly was so big I literally had to but my hand on the bottom of my belly to help me waddle.

"Walking is becoming more of a chore"

Eli chucked again "Well you have gotten bigger, maybe this time mom comes down we'll actually be home"

I smirked remembering how every time I got Braxton Hicks contractions Eli and I would walk around outside.

At school I had Eli and Adam helping me get around everywhere and since they helped me so often they were often late to class, but would be excused because they were helping me.

"Eli the babies are kicking harder" I said to him with my hands rubbing my huge belly

"Are you sure it's kicking if it's hurting?" he asked worriedly

"Yes feel" I said taking his hand and putting it on my belly

"Ouch" he said as he felt little limbs hit the sides of my belly we literally saw the limbs stick out making a bump on my belly. "I can feel how hard they're kicking and I can only imagine how much it's hurting you"

"Yea really" I stated

"Well we're here" Eli said removing his hand off my belly so we can turn into the parking lot.

I got out of the car and slowly waddled down the parking lot luckily Eli got the closest spot to the building there was which happened to be right next to the handicapped spots so it wasn't long of a walk.

When we got inside a security guard saw Eli and I walking and walked up to us.

"Are you ok ma'am?" he asked

"Yes I'm fine, it's just hard for me to waddle and I'm not a ma'am" I answered

"Are you in labor" he asked helping me to a chair

"No I'm carrying twins and I'm not used to carrying so much weight" I replied as I sat down "I'm just trying to make it to my appointment"

"Ok you two stay here I'll get a wheel chair for you"

It didn't take him long to get me a wheel chair. We then went up to the office and Eli signed us in. The nurse called us back shortly after we signed in.

When we got to the room Dr. Bloom was already there.

"I was afraid you'd need a wheelchair which is why I came here early." Dr. Bloom said moving his seat. "Here let me see your ankles" he then picked up my feet and rubbed my ankles "They're swollen badly probably from walking so much. I've already ordered you a wheelchair and it's in my office what kind of car are you currently driving"

"Well" I started "We're currently driving in a hearse"

Dr. Bloom just looked puzzled. "Well the wheelchair will fit in the back. I'll send you home in it Clare. Please step on scale if it's not too hard I need to check your weight"

"Ok" I said. Eli helped me up and helped me waddle to the scale.

"181 pounds, great you're gaining weight perfectly. I'll finish the rest of you examination in the ultrasound room"

Eli helped me to my chair and wheeled me to the ultrasound room there both Dr. Bloom and Eli helped me onto the table bed. I then pulled my shirt up and Dr. Bloom felt around my belly.

"The babies as you've probably realized have dropped and that's a good sign. Now lets check on the babies."

Dr. Bloom put cold gel on my belly and showed us the babies. They're both healthy and developing normally. Dr. Bloom told me to take it easy and use my wheelchair instead of walking. I can only walk when I get Braxton Hicks contractions because walking is the best way to tell if they're real or not. We went into his office to change wheelchairs, then as Eli and I left the office a nurse gave me a handicapped sign for Morty since I'd be using a wheelchair. Then we went home to relax.

Eli made me lunch in bed when we got home then I took a long nap while Eli watched some TV. I woke up at about dinner time and went back to sleep shortly after that.


	16. Chapter 16: Labor

"Ouch" I said quietly as I woke up in pain due to Braxton Hicks contractions.

I looked besides me to see Eli still sleeping and his arm still around me. I moved his arm so I can get out of bed and walk. I looked to the clock right after I moved his arm it was April 3rd 2:00am. I managed to get out of bed without waking Eli. As soon as I stood I felt a really sharp pain go thru me. I then started to walk around and I walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water to see if that would help. I was fine getting into the kitchen it seemed that the contractions had stopped so I thought I'd sit down at the table and not even three minutes of relaxing they started back up. I walked into the living room and they stopped, but again started back up when I'd sit down.

_Ok so I can't sit down now? _I though to myself as I kept walking. I decided to go get a drink of water from the kitchen. I got the glass down and got a drink of water it seemed to help along with the walking so I thought I'd walk more. I then felt another really strong contraction and dropped the glass which woke up Eli.

"Clare?" He called

I was doubled over in pain leaning against a wall. "Eli I need help" I said not bothering to hide the pain.

Eli ran over to me. I was hurdled over in pain clenching my belly.

"Clare, come on we need to get you to the hospital" he said helping me walk

"It's just Braxton Hicks contractions I haven't had them very long"

"Ok when did they start"

"2:00" I told him as we were walking

"Clare that was half an hour ago we need to go now because walking obviously helping."

We walked from the living room to the bed room and I had to contractions while walking. I sat on the bed after I slid my shoes on Eli put his shoes on and grabbed a hospital bag for me that Olivia and I made a week in advance.

"I'm calling an ambulance so we'll get there faster" Eli said

It didn't take too long for the ambulance to get here and when they did I guess the sirens woke Olivia and Max up because I seen them run to the back and watch as they were taking me out.

I waved to them as I got on the stretcher and Eli told them we'll meet them at the hospital and asked one of them to drive my Volvo Max said he'd go, but wasn't sure how long he was going to stay since he had to go to the office.

"That's what happens when you're dad is a lawyer" Eli said coldly as we got into the ambulance

"You're dad's a lawyer?" I asked

Eli chucked "What did you think he was?"

"I don't know some sort of business man?"

"Everyone buckled in?" the driver asked

"Yes" said the EMS

We were driving and the EMS asked questions on the way. It only took 10 minutes for us to get to the hospital when it would've taken Eli 15 to 20 minutes.

At the hospital I was moved into the Labor and Delivery room on the Maternity floor.

"Hi I'm Lisa, I'll be your nurse until 11, here is a gown and a pregnancy girdle can you please change into them you can keep on your bra and panties if you want"

After I kept my bra and panties on of course then, I lied in bed after I got dressed I looked at the time and it was 3am.

"I'm putting these on your belly under your girdle they'll monitor the contractions and things on my belly. Each one had wires coming from it.

"I'm having twins; one of each" I said

"Congratulations, I'm putting this on your finger it'll monitor your heartbeat and blood pressure." she said as she put a finger clamp on me. "Dr. Bloom has been notified that you are here and he will be in shortly"

"Are you ok Clare?" Eli asked

"Yes, just in pain obviously"

"Hi Clare I am here to inform you that you are definitely in labor. I'm going to go out for a few minutes and a nurse is going to come in with an IV. Don't worry the babies are fine." Dr. Bloom said

"Clare! Oh my god how are you is everything ok" a worried Ali yelled as she ran into my room

"I'm in a lot of pain and it's getting worse. I'm in labor how did you know I was here?" I asked

"Well I heard sirens go off and when I looked out the window I seen an ambulance come from the direction of your house then I woke up Adam and got him to see how you were and Olivia she drove Adam and I here"

I then looked at the door to see Adam and Olivia walking in calmly. I noticed the nurse was right behind them.

"Hi Clare I'm here to put your IV in. You cannot eat until your babies are born nor can you drink or use the restroom, but the IV will make you feel full and hydrated, it will also prevent you from having the need to use the restroom and it will also be taken out after the babies are born. Do the contractions hurt any?"

"What the fuck do you think? Have you ever been in labor?" I yelled at her the pain was making my moods worsen especially my anger at every stupid question.

"I need to know how you are to tell Dr. Bloom"

"I'm in fucking pain and I want medicine to make it subside it hurts like hell and it's making me quite bitchy" I told her.

"Geeze Clare I've never heard you swear" Eli said sarcastically

I then looked around the room and both Ali and Adam looked shocked.

"The pain of Clare going into labor makes her moods 10 times worse and she'll mainly be angry the whole time like she is now. Clare I need you to remove your panties" She said

I was covered so I had no problem taking my panties off in front of everyone since they wouldn't see. "So you're telling me I'm going to be a complete bitch until the babies are born?"

"Basically yes" she replied

"Wow now we have a bitch Clare" Adam laughed

"Here are your hospital bracelets" Lisa said as she put two bracelets on me one on each wrist. "The blue one is just to let us know you're here and is also used to match the two people that are going to be in the delivery room with you. The other one is to get into the nursery to get your babies."

"Ok when's Dr. Bloom coming in?" I asked

"In a few minutes. You're dad I'm guessing since you came in the ambulance" Lisa said looking at Eli

"Yes I'm dad" he replied

"Are you staying here while the babies are born?"

"Yes I am"

Lisa then put a blue bracelet on Eli's wrist.

"This bracelet matches Ms. Edward's and also allows you to enter the nursery don't take off the bracelet until both the babies are able to leave because then you won't be able to get back in the nursery. Who's also staying?" she asked looking at me

"Olivia?"

"I can't possibly stay." she said

"Ali, Adam?" I asked

"I don't think I'll be able to stay" Ali replied

"I'll stay then" Adam said

"Are you over 16?" Lisa asked Adam

"Yes I am"

"Don't take off your bracelet until the babies leave" Lisa told Adam

"I won't" Adam said

"Hey my dad's texting me to meet him out front keep me updated I'll be back later I love you Clare" Ali said as she hugged me goodbye

"Hey Clare" Dr. Bloom said "Ready to see how far into labor you are?"

"Yes." I said I noticed Olivia and Max were leaving and they were dragging Adam out.

"Well you're about to go into another contraction so I'll wait" he said looking at a paper coming from a machine that was hooked up to the circular things on my belly.

"How can you tell?" Eli asked

"Well this machine right here tells when she's getting contractions and right now they're every 5 minutes. The machine next to it tells us the babies heart beat. Ok looks like the contraction's over"

Eli stood beside me and Dr. Bloom put on a pair of gloves and then put his hands under the blanket.

"This might hurt a bit" he said as he stuck two fingers inside me. I squeezed Eli's hand and looked up at him. Eli looked like he wanted to kill Dr. Bloom.

"You are dilated 3 centimeters. I'll let the nurse know."

"That guy's lucky he's a doctor" Eli said smugly

I then let go of Eli's hand really fast as I felt another contraction come on it was really strong even stronger than the last ones I felt.

Dr. Bloom and Nurse Lisa then came in.

"Clare I'm going to offer a drug known as "Bridge Medicine" it calms down the contractions and might put you to sleep, it doesn't count as a medication so if you want to do an all natural birth this won't affect it. It goes in your IV so it'll last longer and we'll also add more until it's time for you to have the babies." Dr. Bloom said

"I want it"

They then took off the IV bag from the tube stuck in my arm and attached a new one containing the medicine.

"Is it helping?" Eli asked as he brushed away my bangs and kissed my forehead

"I'm not sure yet, but I feel sleepy" I said with a smile

"It's working" Nurse Lisa said

"Get some sleep I won't go anywhere" Eli told me

I moved over in my bed so Eli can lie next to me and he did.

"I don't suggest you lie with Ms. Edwards" Nurse Lisa said

"And I suggest that you let Eli lie next to me" I told her in a really strict voice

"Ok I'll let Dr. Bloom and the next nurse know"

I looked at the clock on the wall it read 5am, then I fell asleep in Eli's arms.

"Clare it's time to wake up" I heard as I started to wake up

I looked around trying to remember where I was I seen Eli lie next to me and the machines in the room and thought _Oh yea I'm in labor we're in the hospital_.

"What's up?" I asked

"It's 5pm and Dr. Bloom has a few questions to ask"

"Clare you've been in labor for 12 hours and you're water still hasn't broke. You have a choice you can remain like this with the medicine or have me break you water." Dr. Bloom said

"Well what happens if you break my water?"

"We would stop the medicine and you'd have to wait until you dilate 9 centimeters and I'll then offer you the Epidural, I've check about an hour ago and you were dilated to 5 cm. If you wait you can continue the bridge medicine until your water breaks on it's own."

"I'll just wait it out" I told him

"Ok you can go back to sleep and I'll have the nurse check on you."

I then looked around the room and noticed the TV was on Adam was there sitting in a chair next to the window.

"Hey Clare" he said

"Hey Adam. I'm in a better mood now since they gave me medicine" I laughed

"I've noticed. I left at 3:30am when the nurse said you weren't going to be in labor for a while and I texted Eli to let him know Olivia and Max were going to take me home so I could get some sleep. Mom drove me back here about an hour ago she said she'll be back after you have the babies, that's when she'll be picking me up. She told me to bring stuff to keep me occupied and don't worry Eli and I ate while you were sleeping. Eli I also bought stuff for you too."

Mrs. Torres whom Eli and I now call mom came over everyday once Adam told her Eli makes us microwavable dinners. She said it wasn't healthy, she also helped Eli clean the basement when I couldn't walk and I then started calling her "mom". I haven't really talked to my mom much except when Eli and I would drop off sonogram pictures.

"Has my mom stopped by?" I asked Eli

"No and I've texted her at 3am letting her know we were here" Eli said

"Oh" I replied sadly

I grabbed my cell phone to check for missed text messages and I had one from Darcy that read:

_Hey sis mom texted me letting me know you're in labor she said she can't make it that she's busy. I told her she should go see you that you need her most especially since I'm not there like I want to be text me letting me know if she showed up. I'm sorry I left without telling you, but I'll tell you why I left later when the time comes. I still can't believe you're not a virgin I wanted to yell at you, but couldn't find the words. You need to fill me in on everything like when you lost your virginity and how Eli reacted when you first told him you're pregnant. We really need to talk when I get back there. I don't know when that will be so it's best if you find another godmother for Adam. I love you and you're really strong for going thru this. I'm praying for you._

_Love always,_

_Darcy_

I then texted Darcy letting her know that I've been in labor for 15 hours and mom hasn't shown up.

"Darcy texted me apparently my mom told her I was in labor" I said

"I'm sorry Clare" Eli said

"You have Eli and I as your support team plus Spinner, Emma, Jane, Holly J, Declan, and everyone else we know from Degrassi checked in on you. They all said they'll come back later and tomorrow." Adam told me

I seen Olivia walk in "Hey Clare you've finally woken up. How are you feeling?"

"Tired still really tired" I replied

"Ok I'll sit over here with Adam until they tell me otherwise and the Volvo is here with the car seats already hooked up Max is going to pick me up at 9pm which is when he gets off work." Olivia said

"Spinner and Emma even wanted to bring you food until I told him you might not be able to eat until tomorrow" Eli said "Why don't you get some more sleep you need it. Adam and I aren't going anywhere until we have to."

I looked over at Adam and he just smiled as did Olivia when I smiled at her she also told me that if I wake up and she's gone not to worry that she'll be here at 10am and she loves us all. I then looked up at Eli and smiled at him as he wiped my bangs away from my eyes and he smiled back we then kissed and I fell asleep yet again.

I woke up on my own due to the pain and I looked at Eli who was sleeping next to me in bed and then to Adam who was sleeping on a cot I noticed there were tons of flowers and balloons around the room and noticed it was 11:00pm. I felt a really strong contraction and pressed the nurse's button to let her know the medicine wore off then she said she'll be right in.

"Clare" Eli mumbled "I feel something wet in the bed." Eli then moved off the bed.

"I think my water broke" I told him.

"Adam man, wake up Clare's water just broke" Eli said as he shook Adam

"Seriously dude?"

"Yea seriously"

"My medicine wore off and the contractions are coming back."

I then noticed the nurse walk in and yelled "Get me a fucking Epidural my water just broke and the pain hurts like hell" I yelled at her

"I'll go get the anesthesiologist. Dr. Bloom, another nurse to give you an IV, and a bed to move you in to that has foot stands"

The nurse then came in with a different bed for me to move into and another nurse changed my IV bag while I moved into the new clean bed.

A few minutes later the anesthesiologist came in

"I'll have to ask everyone to leave" said the Anesthesiologist as he pushed a really big machine in while a female nurse pulled it.

After everyone left he moved behind me and said "I'm Brian and this is Anna she's my helper. Right now you'll feel a slight pinch as we insert the catheter. Do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?"

"Twins I'm having both a boy and a girl."

"Congrats I bet you'll do fine. Ok right now you'll feel a cold trickle of water run down your spine like a waterfall"

"Yea it feels really good"

"Ok that's the medicine it'll start to kick in once you lay down. Here's a button it's attached to a small bag on attached to the IV rack just press the button as needed and it'll release a small dosage of medicine. I'll be back once your baby is born to take out the catheter."

Brian and Anna then left as Eli, Adam, Dr. Bloom and two nurses that were pushing hospital cribs came in. Eli and Adam each walk to my bed and stood next to me. Adam was on my left side near the monitors and Eli was on my right side.

"Ready Clare put your feet up here" Dr. Bloom said as he took out the metal foot stands

I did just that. I noticed each nurse was getting the hospital cribs ready and two more nurses walked in apparently to help with the hospital cribs only they carried more stuff with them.

"Ready Clare when I count to 3 push" I shook my head "1, 2, 3 push" I then pushed as hard as I could Eli held my upper arm and Adam did the same both encouraged me on. "1, 2, 3 push" I then pushed even harder. "Great Clare" Dr. Bloom said "I can see the head push"

"Really" Eli said as I pushed again

"Eew man that's gross" I giggled because Eli's face went to pail as he walked back beside me.

"1, 2, 3 push" I pushed again

"I need one of you two men to get my another nurse while Clare pushes."

"Adam you go I almost passed out last time I saw" Eli said and I laughed.

"Please don't make Clare laugh the baby's head is almost out" Dr. Bloom announced "1, 2, 3, push"

I pushed again and Adam walked in with Dr. Bloom's assistant. "Sweet the baby's head is out" Adam said

"Eew man, how can you stand to see that? It's way worse than the gore in the movies" Eli griped

"Ok Clare give me one last push" Dr. Bloom said

"Eh" Adam replied to Eli's comment

I then pushed as hard as I could and a few seconds later I heard crying.

"Baby one Elizabeth Goldsworthy has been born on April 4th at 12:00am Happy Easter Elizabeth. Eli would you like to cut the cord?"

"Yes I would" Eli replied

"Ashley can you help him with that I already clamped it I have to clean out Clare so the second Adam can come out"

"Eli cut right above the clamp" I heard Ashley say

Then I heard a _snip_ coming from the scissors as Eli cut Elizabeth's cord.

"Ok Clare ready for Adam?" Dr. Bloom said

"As ready as I'll ever be"

"Eew what's that big purplish blob?" Eli asked

"Eli that's the placenta" Adam chuckled

"Eew that's gross I'll never look at liver the same way" Eli chuckled as he moved back to my left side.

"Ready Clare 1, 2, 3 push" I pushed as hard as I could.

I kept hearing Elizabeth crying as I pushed.

"Ready Clare 1, 2, 3 push" I then pushed again "Ok Adam's head is out. Last push Clare give me the hardest push you can 1, 2, 3 push" I then pushed again and a few seconds later Adam was born.

"Baby Adam Goldsworthy has been born on April 4th at 12:05am Happy Easter Adam. Eli would you like to cut the cord?"

"Na Adam's the godfather he can have the honors" Eli said

"You sure man? He is your son" Adam replied

"Yea I cut Elizabeth's cord" Eli stated

"Ok I'll cut his cord" Adam said

I heard nurse Ashley give Adam the same instructions she gave Eli, I then heard a _snip_ as Adam cut his cord.

Eli was sitting next to me kissing my forehead.

"You did great I'm really proud of you." Eli then kissed me "I'm texting everyone to let them know Adam and Elizabeth were born."

"Ok" I replied

"Ms. Edwards here's your son and daughter" Nurse Ashley said as she put Adam and Elizabeth in my arms.

"Welcome to the world both of you and Happy 1st Easter Elizabeth and Adam."

"Look Eli they both have black hair and ankle bracelets on literally. I wonder what color eyes they have." I told him

"Yea, but I've read that both their hair and eyes can change up until they reach 6 months" Eli replied

"The ankle bracelets on their left ankles have sensors in them so no one can take them out of the hospital and the other ones are their actual hospital bracelets they have the same numbers as you three do" the nurse told me

"I'm glad they have those on now they can't be stolen or switched" I said "That maybe true that their hair and eyes will change, but they look so adorable and stopped crying when I held them" I said with a smile

"That's because they know you're their mommy" Eli kissed me

"I'm a mommy now" I smiled and looked down at my babies who were sleeping "And you're a daddy"

"Yea I'm a daddy now and we have two beautiful kids" Eli said with his arms around me

"Yea we do. Would you like to hold them?" I asked

"I'll hold Elizabeth if you don't mind" Eli said and I knew why he only wanted to hold Elizabeth

"Adam do you want to hold Adam?" I asked

"I'd love to" Adam said

I then gave Adam his godson.

A few minutes later the nurse came in. "We need both babies for about an hour we'll bring them back to your room. Your new nurse should be in here soon and I'll let the anesthesiologist know you need the catheter out if Dr. Bloom didn't already"

I kissed Elizabeth's head and told her goodbye before the nurse took her and I did the same thing with Adam.

Right after that nurse left the other nurse came in.

"My name is Laura and I will be your nurse until 8am. May I offer you three some food?" she handed out menus "Clare you can choose up to three meals since you've been in labor for so long I seen Dr. Bloom in the hallway and he filled me in."

I circled the cheese pizza, chocolate ice cream, and iced tea, then gave her my menu, she then took Adam's menu and Eli's.

"Ok I'm going to help you clean up it'll be about half an hour before we move you into your new room. Sadly right now the only thing I can do is offer you a clean reusable diaper to go underneath you."

"That's fine" I replied "Can I use the bathroom?"

Right then the anesthesiologist walked in.

"As soon as they leave you can if you're up to it, but pat dry and use this as panties and here's your ice pad don't worry it'll be your best friend plus the seltzer bath in the bathroom will help too do you know how to use it?"

"No" I replied

"I'll show you how just page me when you need me"

Eli then moved off the bed and I turned around still sitting on my reusable diaper. Eli and Adam stood near the window probably watching my back.

"Ok Clare I'm going to take out the catheter you shouldn't feel any pain"

"Ok" I said

"You're all done" he said as he tied the back of my gown up.

"Oh my god. That needle in your back was like 20 inches long Clare" Adam said in shock

"No it wasn't" I replied

"Yea it was Clare" Eli said

"Do you wanna see?" Brian asked

"Yea sure" I replied

He then showed me and it really was about 20 inches long. My jaw dropped, then Brian left.

I paged Nurse Lauren and she came right in, then moved the blanket around me to get up and immediately Eli rushed over and helped me to the bathroom he held onto my arm as I rolled my IV rack with my IV still attached into the bathroom.

"I'll wait out here" Eli said as Nurse Lauren came in with me and shut the door behind her so the guys didn't hear what we were saying.

She told me how the seltzer bath. It felt amazing when I used it. When I came out Eli helped me back to my bed.

"Your new room is ready, your food is being delivered there and here's your new bed" Nurse Lauren said.

I then got into my new bed and then Nurse Lauren wheeled me into my new room as Adam and Eli followed.

"Don't worry there's a pullout couch and a cot in the new room. So which one of you is the lucky father?"

"I am" Eli said

"Congratulations"

"Thank you" Eli replied

"So what about you? Are you the brother?" She asked Adam

"Kinda Clare and I are more like siblings all three of us are best friends we form a group at school that involves my brother Drew and his girlfriend, Clare's longest best friend Ali. I'm Adam's godfather."

"Cool beans and welcome to your new room"

Nurse Lauren then gave us our food. Adam sat on the couch and Eli sat next to me in the hospital bed.

"Need anything else?"

"Yes can I get my babies and my IV is empty" I told her

"I'll take out your IV and I'll get you your babies too. Is their last name Edwards like yours?" She said removing my IV

"No it's Goldsworthy" I told her "Eli and I are engaged to be married on August 12th"

"When did you get that date" Eli said

"When I was delivering Elizabeth something told me to get married on August 12th"

"Congratulations you too. I'll go get the babies I think they're hungry I don't think they've been fed yet"

"What do you mean they haven't been fed?" Eli asked

"Well when I checked on them 5 minutes ago the nurse in there said they didn't haven't woken up yet, don't worry they were moving when I checked on them and they're perfectly fine. Are you breast feeding or bottle feeding no one asked you when they were supposed to."

"Both" I replied

"Ok I'll make a note of it"

Nurse Lauren then went to go get my babies.

We all were finished our food by the time they arrived. Nurse Lauren was pushing Elizabeth and another nurse was pushing baby Adam. They left them by my bed in the cribs. They were still sleeping. They both had hats on Elizabeth's was pink and rainbow and had "Easter Baby" knitted into it and Adam's was blue and yellow and also had "Easter Baby" knitted into it. They were both swaddled in a blanket. I picked up baby Elizabeth and looked at her chart.

"Eli she's 6 pounds 5 ounces" I smiled "She weighs what she was supposed to" I said happily. She had one hand sticking out of the blanket and she had on long sleeves which means Adam probably did too I looked at him and he was fully swaddled his arms were still in the blanket. I then sat down on the bed with Elizabeth.

"Ok Elizabeth mommy and daddy need you to wake up to eat" I said to her giggling while I was rubbing her cheeks. She stirred but didn't wake up.

I then put her face in my shoulder and gently tapped her bottom a few times and she woke up.

Adam then closed part of the curtain so I can breast feed her.

"Is she eating?" Eli asked

"Sort of I'm trying to get her to latch on….Maybe if I get her to suck on a pacifier…" I said getting a pacifier. I put it in Elizabeth's mouth as she cried and remembered a magazine said that when you try to get your new born baby to eat wiggle a pacifier back and forth to get the baby to bite down on it, then move it up and down for the baby to suck on it, finally replace it with either your breast or a bottle to feed your baby and it worked.

"She's eating now and it's 2:12." I told Eli

"I'm glad" he replied and kissed me.

"Yea, but it hurts"

"I bet"

Just then Adam started screaming

"Clare are you covered? I have Adam" Adam said

"Yea I'm covered"

Adam then opened the curtain and handed me Adam and moved the curtain back.

"Little Adam weighs exactly 7 pounds. Is that good?"

"Yes that's what he's supposed to weigh" I told him

It didn't take me too long to get Adam to eat. I buzzed the nurse to let her know that both Elizabeth and Adam were eating I looked at the time again and it was 2:14am. She told that she'd be right there.

When Lauren came in she handed me two envelopes and two pieces of paper one of each for Adam and one of each for Elizabeth. I gave Eli the envelopes to hold on to and looked at the paper.

It was a chart used to tell when the last peed, when they last pooped, when they last ate and how many ounces they had or how many minutes they were latched on for. I looked at the time and it was 2:15am. I then noticed Elizabeth wasn't eating so I moved her and she was sleeping.

"Eli do you want to lay her down she's asleep?" I said looking up at him.

"Yea sure" he replied then took Elizabeth to lay her down. I wrote down the time she ate in the proper box and then the time she stopped in the proper box."

Adam stopped eating at 2:18am and Eli also laid him down to sleep. I filled out the chart for Adam too.

Nurse Lauren then came in to see if we were done eating and she put our trays on a cart. Then two nurses came in behind her to take Adam and Elizabeth. I told them that they both ate which they seemed happy about. Once they took Adam and Elizabeth the three of us went to sleep. Eli slept in my bed with me. I don't think the nurses liked it, but we didn't care.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's been taking me so long to update. I've been busier at home now as my younger sisters have been driving me crazy and my 2 year old nephew comes on Saturdays unil 2pm :( Luckily my sisters go away Friday night till Saturday morning then again from Saturday night till Sunday afternoon so I get to write then plus after 9pm on weekdays. I'm still writing, but I'm not sure how many more chapters I'm adding. I'm adding an Easter Chapter next :). Hope you like it. **


	17. Chapter 17: Easter Day

I woke up and looked around Eli was asleep next to me and Adam was sleeping on the pull out couch a few feet away from my bed and the room was decorated in balloons and gifts, but I thought we forgot them last night. I was just about to go back to sleep, but then I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said low enough for the person to ear me and not wake anyone up

"Good morning Clare how are you feeling?" Dr. Bloom asked as he was making his way in my room

"Tired, but pretty good."

"That's good, I just need to feel around on your belly to see if your organs are realigning fine if that's ok"

"Yea that's fine"

Dr. Bloom then stood next to me and pressed down on my stomach a few times.

"Everything feels like it's realigning fine, you can move on your belly now to sleep I wouldn't worry too much. You do have restrictions which include no sexual activity besides kissing, you'll be bleeding for 6 weeks which is normal and then you'll miss your period the following month, but then it'll go back to normal."

"So I'll basically have my period for 6 weeks which means it'll stop in May then I won't get my period again until sometime in July if I'm understanding correctly"

"Yes, but it could be irregular for instance in July you could get it on the 18th, but then you might get it in August on the 20th."

"Ok" I said

"Well I'll be back in at 8am to check on you and I believe they're bringing your babies at 10am" Dr. Bloom said

I then looked at the clock it was 6am. I then rolled over to cuddle with Eli he moved on his back and put his arm around me, I then put my head on his chest and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

I woke up at 8am due to a crying baby. I looked up and I was laying on Eli's chest still and he was wiping his eyes. I then rolled over and seen Adam with Little Adam.

"Sorry, I thought I'd surprise you by getting them from the nursery" He was feeding Little Adam a bottle.

"That's ok and thank you it was a nice surprise"

"What's going on?" Eli said

"I wanted to surprise you so I got Little Adam and Elizabeth out of the nursery" Adam replied

"Oh ok we'll you're feeding Adam it's 8am I'm going back to sleep" Eli replied then kissed me before going back to sleep

I looked at Elizabeth who was still asleep in her crib. I then got out of bed and kissed her forehead. This time she was fully swaddled both her arms were wrapped up in the blanket.

"Did you have trouble getting them from the nursery?" I asked Adam

"No, but the nurses were sad to see them go they told me that they both woke up every two hours to bed fed and changed and were very good babies. They also asked me to fill out the chart if you weren't awake and they thought I was their dad I explained that I'm Little Adam's godfather. Then the nurse asked why I call him "Little Adam" I told her that my name is Adam and it would be less confusing, she laughed. They gave me a form for you to fill out it's attached to the clipboard on the crib and it's to have Adam circumcised it's due back in an hour do you know what Eli thinks about it?"

"We've talked before and we decided to get him circumcised now rather than something happening later."

I then filled out the form and the forms in the envelope which were needed to make the birth certificates. Right as I finished I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Adam and I said in unison

"Hi Clare I came in to check on you before I leave and to give you these menus they're for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and they're due back at 8:30am the next nurse will pick them up and turn them in. There's 3 here one for you one for you, one for your friend, and one for the baby's father." She said as she put the menus on the table next to me.

"Thank you and thank you for bringing my gifts here for us. You've been such a good nurse."

Adam then put Little Adam back in his crib to sleep and filled out his menu.

"Is there anything I can do for you before I leave?"

"I've finished filling everything out and I was wondering was told to give them to a nurse when I'm done"

"Ok I'll take them and get them to where they need to be." She said as she took the notes

"Ms. Edwards these are yours they're the hospital birth certificates which can be used until you get their actual ones."

"Thank you and it was nice meeting you"

"It was nice meeting you too" Lauren said before she left.

Right after she left Elizabeth started crying I then got up and changed her diaper. I closed the curtain so I could feed her. Eli was still sleeping next to me. There was another knock on the door.

"Come in" I said

"Hi I'm Dr. Summers from Pediatrics and I came to take Adam for his circumcision" She said

"Ok before you take him is it ok for someone to go too?" I asked

"Yes as long as they have a bracelet they can be there with him, the procedure doesn't take long"

"Ok Adam would you mind going with Little Adam?" I asked

"No I wouldn't mind going with him" He replied

"We'll be back in about an hour" Dr. Summers said

I heard the door close as they left and looked at the time it was 8:30am. It was now Elizabeth, Eli, and I. Elizabeth finished eating shortly after they left and I filled out my menu and her chart once she was in her crib then I went to sleep.

"Clare time to get up the doctor's here" I heard as I started to wake up

"Morning Eli and hi Dr. Bloom"

"I need to do another check up if that's ok" He said

"Yes that's perfectly fine" I told him

He then felt around my belly pushing it down.

"Everything feels ok still. Do you mind if I check on your stitches since your nurse didn't when she came in?"

"No do you need to take them out or something?"

"No they dissolve don't worry it's perfectly safe I just need to see if they're still there and that you're healing."

I then looked up at Eli who rolled his eyes I giggled. I like how Eli gets jealous he looks so cute when he's jealous.

"Sure" I said turning over in Eli's arms with my head on his stomach

Dr. Bloom then pulled the blanket down, lifted up the back of my gown and looked down my uncomfortable adult diaper. When I felt him pulling down my gown and putting the blankets I then turned back over to my back.

"Everything looks fine" he said

"Of course it does" Eli mumbled I then nudged his arm.

Dr. Bloom then left as a female worker came in.

"I'm here to drop off your breakfast" she said

She put three black trays with lids on them on the three bedside tables. Eli and I then made sure we had the right breakfast and then we ate and the nurse left. We left Adams with the lid on so it would still be hot. It was 9:30.

Then Adam then came in with Little Adam who was sound asleep. I looked at the time it was 9:45am.

"Leave the door open please Adam?" I asked him "Your breakfast is on the table it should still be hot."

"Sure and thank you." He said as he wheeled Little Adam in "It took 3 nurses to hold Little Adam down you wouldn't believe it. They made me help too I felt so bad for doing that, but I knew I had to. He cried more after the procedure than he did during it. I feel so bad for the little guy" Adam said as he sat on the couch opening his breakfast tray "After seeing that I'm happy I was born a girl now" Adam chuckled as he began to eat

"What happened to him?" Eli asked

"Adam took Little Adam to get circumcised" I told him

"Thank you for taking him Adam" Eli said with a smile

"You're welcome just be happy Clare didn't ask you to go" Adam chuckled

"I am happy Clare didn't wake me." Eli chuckled and kissed my forehead

"Clare! How are you?" Ali asked as she seen Little Adam and Elizabeth sleeping next to my bed "Eli texted me some time at like 12 something this morning I woke my parents up begging them to bring me here and they told me to go back to sleep they'll bring me during visiting hours so then I called the hospital to find out visiting hours were at 10am so I woke Sav up and he told me to wait till visiting hours too. I made my dad drop me off at 9:59am."

"I'm doing fine Ali and you can hold Elizabeth if you want." I told her

"Can you hand her to me I don't wanna like break her" She said calmly sitting in the rocking chair across from the cribs

"Yea sure" I grabbed my robe and put it on before I got out of bed.

I then picked up Elizabeth and handed her to Ali.

"Aww she's so cute. What color are her eyes?" Ali asked

"We don't know yet she hasn't opened them." I told her

"I'll get her to open them"

I looked at Ali who rubbed Elizabeth's face causing Elizabeth to react by rubbing her own face, then Ali gently moved her thumb across Elizabeth's eyes causing Elizabeth to rub her own eyes, but she didn't open them.

"She's awake, but not opening her eyes" Ali told us.

"Oh yesterday since you were in labor I made my dad take me to the mall I got presents for Elizabeth and Adam." Ali said as she took a bag off her arm

"Thank you" I said as I got up taking the bag.

"So what did you get me for Easter Ali?" Adam chuckled

"Nothing it's for the other Adam" She stated

I opened the bag and inside were two boxes one had Elizabeth's name on it and the other had Adam's name on it. Then a worker picked up the trays from breakfast.

I gave Little Adam's box to Eli to open and I opened Elizabeth's box. Inside Elizabeth's box was a little sky blue dress with flowers on it and a head band attached. Little Adam had gotten a baby tuxedo with a sky blue tie to match Elizabeth's dress.

"Aww they're so cute" I told her

"I'm glad you like them."

"Clare, how are you?" Olivia asked as she walked in the door "Eli texted me at midnight to let me know Adam and Elizabeth were born."

"Ali has Elizabeth and Adam's right in his crib. I'm doing fine just on pain medicines"

"He's so adorable they both make me happy to be their grand mom I still can't believe you made me a grandmother Eli." she joked

"I still can't believe I'm a dad with two beautiful kids and a gorgeous fiancé" Eli said

I blushed and then kissed him.

"Oh I put the car seats next to the door." Olivia said

"Clare?" someone yelled in the room I didn't recognize the voice

"Yea I'm in here" I yelled back

"Hey she's in here!" I heard the voice yell it "Hey how are you feeling? I got a text from Fiona saying you had the babies so we all decided to come here to see you" Holly J said as she walked thru the door"

"I thought you didn't do kids" I said

"As long as I don't have to touch them I'm fine" Holly J laughed

Then in walked Drew, Emma, Spinner, Declan, Fiona, and Brittney. Brittney immediately sat next to Adam and Drew stood next to Ali.

"Hey everyone" Eli and I said in unison

"Hey" Adam said holding Brittney in his arms

"Any one order room service?" Emma laughed holding two bags of food

"Where can I put this?" Spinner said holding a fridge

"Here I'll take that man" Eli said getting out of bed

He put the fridge next to his side of the bed since mine had monitors and he plugged it into the wall.

"Here's lunch, dinner, snacks, breakfast, and lunch for tomorrow. There's enough for all three of you. I called earlier before we came and the doctor said that you should be home tomorrow by dinner."

"Thank you" I said

"Here this is for you" Fiona said hading me a bag

"Thank you" I said as I opened it.

Inside were two pairs of shoes one pair of yellow dress shoes with white stockings and one pair of black dress shoes that tied with white socks.

"I seen Ali at the mall and asked her what I should get the babies for Easter she said that she just bought two outfits and showed me them and mentioned buying shoes. I took her with me and we picked out the shoes. There's more in the bag too"

I then dug in the bag and found four small boxes wrapped in paper.

"They're from Declan" Fiona said

I looked at Declan and he just waved. I seen names on the boxes, there was one for me, Eli, Little Adam, and Elizabeth.

"Eli here one's yours and one's Little Adam's" I told him.

I opened mine it was a gold chain with two small baby shoe pendants on the back one read "Adam" , and one read "Elizabeth", both had diamond bows on them. Eli's was a gold chain that had two gold guitar picks on it each had Elizabeth's and Adam's name on it. Elizabeth's contained a golden necklace also with a cross pendant and a diamond in the middle. Adam had gotten a golden chain with a golden guitar pick.

"Thank you Declan" I said "They're beautiful." Eli then put the necklace on me as I put his on him. We left the ones for Adam and Elizabeth in the box because they were too small to wear them.

"I can get more pendants added for both of you if you two decide to have more kids in the future" Declan said

Before I could say anything a girl then walked in pushing some kind of machine and said "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm here to take pictures of the Easter Twins."

"Um they're not ready yet I wasn't informed that they would be getting their pictures taken" I told her

"It's ok by the time you get them dressed I'll be ready for them" she replied

"Well Spin and I should be going we just wanted to come and drop the stuff on and see how you're doing. It was nice to see you again" Emma said Spinner waved good bye as Eli and I got out of bed to dress the babies.

"We should be going too." Fiona said "Declan, Holly J? Ready?"

"Right it was nice seeing you again" Holly J said

"I'll see you soon" Declan told us

They then left before anyone could say anything. Eli dressed Adam and I dressed Elizabeth. After the pictures were taken we fed them both and then I fell asleep.

When I woke up it was dinner time and we were eating the food Spinner and Emma bought us from the Dot. I looked around, the babies were in the nursery Eli dropped them off, Olivia and Ali were gone, and Brittney was sitting with Adam eating probably the food I didn't eat for lunch. Eli then got a burger for me to eat it.

"It's still hot I had Adam microwave them we were hungry and we microwaved one for you"

"Thank you Eli" I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

After I ate I noticed Eli was done eating too. I then rested my head on Eli's chest and went back to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18a: Home & Missy

**This is half of the story is going to be a little different from the previous half. I'm adding twists to it along with the POV's of different characters. Please review.**

* * *

I had gotten out of the hospital yesterday. The doctor told me I'd have to use my wheelchair for the first week of school because my stitches should be out by then, but I was able to walk around the house.

I woke up to Elizabeth crying of hunger as I thought how lucky Max and Olivia were to be going on vacation for the month. Max had a business trip and Olivia tagged along, she hired a babysitter for the month so I didn't have to worry about school and who would watch Adam and Elizabeth, she said the person babysitting was 28 and had an 8 year old of her own who went to school.

I got dressed and Eli was waking up. "Morning Clare" he smiled.

"Afternoon Eli" I said back.

"Afternoon?"

"Yea it's noon Ali's coming over soon" I told him as I went into Elizabeth's nursery.

Eli then kissed me as I was about to put her on the changing table.

"I love you Clare"

"I love you too Eli"

I then continued to change and feed Elizabeth. My boobs were really sore from feeding her earlier so I gave her a bottle. I'm so happy that both Elizabeth and Adam sleep all night.

There was a knock on the door shortly after. Eli went to answer it. Ali wanted to come by before school on the 8th and today was only the 6th. I continued to feel Elizabeth.

Eli POV

I answered the door after giving Clare another kiss I haven't been able to kiss her since she had the babies. I mean she just came home yesterday.

I answered the door ready to let Ali inside, but it wasn't Ali. It was an old "friend" from my old school before Degrassi, I knew she liked me so I avoided her when I was with Julia after Julia's death Missy comforted me telling me it would be ok, but also showed me she wanted more than friends and ended up being obsessed with me, but never truly stalked me until now.

"What are you doing here?" I said as coldly as I could

"I missed you it's been 2 years and I haven't been able to find you, boy you look like you need sleep maybe I should take care of you."

"Missy I told you I'm not into you like that you need to get over me"

"I missed you though and I gave you time to get over Julia, I love you Eli" She said trying to kiss me

"I don't love you and I never will" I pulled her off to me and Ali walked up

"Hey Ali I'll be inside soon" I gave her a look hoping she'd read between the lines.

"Ok, Drew, Adam, and Brittney are coming over soon" she said as she went inside.

"Oh is that your new girlfriend?" Missy said in a jealous tone

"No she's not" I replied

"Oh I found out you're in Degrassi I start next year"

I then heard the door open behind me.

"Hey Eli, Ali said I should get some more fresh air" Clare said as she stepped outside I put my arm around her waist since she was still on pain killers.

"You should be inside relaxing the doctor said to take it easy." I told her sweetly

"Yes and I am I haven't been able to actually walk around for a while and I feel I need to"

"Fine" I said

"So Eli who's this?" Missy asked

"I'm Clare" She said with a smile

"I'm Missy, Eli's old friend" Missy said snobbishly

"Missy, Clare is my fiancée we're getting married in June" I looked down at Clare and looked into her eyes hoping she'd know why I said that

"If that's true, Clare do you have a ring?"

"Yes right here" Clare said extending her hand showing Missy the ring.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I need help" Ali said nervously holding a crying Adam

"Aww Adam you're supposed to be sleeping" Clare said to him

"I have a warm bottle here I just don't know how much formula to add to it"

"Here Ali I'll make it" I took the can of formula and added one scoop to the two ounce bottle.

"Eli making bottles for someone else's baby" Missy giggled

"Missy, Clare is holding my son Adam. Clare just gave birth on Easter we just got home yesterday afternoon." I said as I took Adam from Clare

"Ali what about Elizabeth do you have a monitor?" Clare asked frantically

"Oops I'll go get her" Ali said as she ran back inside

"Oh my God, Clare you're outside and Eli's letting you stand it's going to rain everyone inside!" Adam joked.

"Funny Adam" I said sarcastically

"Is that my godchild?" Adam asked holding his arms out

"Yes it is" I said as Ali came out with Elizabeth handing her to Clare

"Are they both yours Eli?" Missy asked

"They're both mine and Clare's born April 4th Elizabeth was born at 12am and Adam or Little Adam when Adam is around was born at 12:05am" I said kissing Clare on her head.

"Oh it seems like you're one happy family" Missy said "Your facial expression and tone of voice changed once Clare stepped out"

"We are very happy" I said looking at Clare

"Did you guys used to be really close or something?" Clare said

She must've picked up vibes from Missy's so called love towards me and my vibes of anger towards Missy

"How do you know that Eli and I haven't dated maybe we have, maybe-" Clare cut her off

"When Eli and I first started dating a year ago Eli said he wasn't sure about dating me because of the whole Julia situation. After we started dating Eli told me Julia was his first girlfriend. I thought they've had sex when they were dating because he seemed to have more experience, but he told me different after our first time." I told her

"Oh he told you everything then?"

"Well about his past, but he didn't mention you" Clare said before looking up at me with a puzzling look

"That's because I didn't feel I had to tell you about Missy, Clare she was never important to me. She was Julia's best friend I didn't like to bother with her." I then gave Ali a look to go inside with Adam

"We're going to go inside let us know when Brittney and Drew come" Ali said as she motioned Adam inside, then Clare gave her Elizabeth

"Clare we should go in too" I told her

"I'm not finished talking to you" Missy said

"Well Clare needs to go in she can't over work her body too much and we're expecting more company" I told her

"Fine I'm following" Missy angrily stated

"No you're not, you're not welcome here anymore Missy you've interfered too much already I'm happy can't you see that? I love Clare and she loves me too, we have two beautiful kids together, we're getting married soon, and right now everything is perfect. We never were together and never will be, I never want to see you again." I then walked inside.

I know it may have seemed cold, but she tried to break Julia and I up. She's the main reason Julia and I got into that argument leading Julia run away getting hit by a car. I didn't want her to come between my happiness with Clare.


	19. Chapter 18b: Home & Missy part 2

Clare POV

"I took care of Missy I don't think she'll be talking to us anytime soon I couldn't have been any colder" Eli said with a smile before kissing me

"Are we really getting married in June?" I asked

"Why put it off? I mean we're definitely getting married right?"

"Well yes, but I don't want to make it for June just because Missy is wants you" I said shyly

"It's not because of Missy, I've been thinking that school's out and we could have a summer wedding and our honeymoon can last all summer if we want it to, no kids" Eli said moving closer to me spinning me around, putting his hands around my waist, and his head on my shoulder, while he whispered in my ear swaying me back and forth "you and me alone, no one to bother us, not having to make bottles or changing diapers, just the two of us in a hotel room not having to worry about anything. I was thinking of….let's say June 24th two days after your 18th birthday?"

"Ok, June 24th it is I'll e-mail out the invites later and I'm texting my parents now just to let them know, I'm not sure I want them at the wedding yet. I mean I know things must be bad between them, but they never showed up when I was in the hospital or even texted. You know what I'm not texting them I'll tell Darcy if she tells them than that's her choice."

"Whoa Clare holding a grudge against her parents" Eli said sarcastically

"Well it's not really a grudge I sent my mom a link to the pictures of Adam and Elizabeth so they can order pictures if they want."

"I texted my mom and she said she'll be home next month to help plan the wedding I also told her your parents weren't going to be involved in it she said that it was ok and she has money saved up for it already and there's no limit and we can't plan our honey moon because she did"

I was so excited I hugged Eli and he spun me around.

"I'm so excited I have to tell Ali and Brittney" I was so excited I kissed Eli really hard and ran up to tell everyone

"Ali, Brittney! Guess what guess what?" I said running up into the room.

Ali and Brittney ran out "What is it calm down"

"Eli and I are getting married in June not August that way we can have a longer honeymoon. Ok Ali since I've known you for like ever you're my maid of honor and Brittney you're my first brides mate"

They both let out a small yell since the babies were sleeping. Eli then grabbed my waist and whispered in my ear "I love you, but you need to rest"

I turned around "I love you too and ok I will"

I then went in my room and we all hung out for the night. Mrs. Torres aka Mom came over and cooked us dinner I told her about the wedding and she was so happy for us and excited. I told her about the babysitter that Olivia hired for school and she didn't like the idea so she's watching Adam and Elizabeth now. She called the babysitter and told her that her services weren't needed and said she's not letting her grand babies be taken care of by a stranger.

That night I fell asleep happily knowing Mom was going to watch my babies and not some stranger.


	20. Chapter 19: KC Helps Out

I woke up to the buzzing of our alarm clock.

"Eli time to get up" I groaned not wanting to go to school.

"Ugh" He groaned back

I kissed him not only to give him motivation, but also because I needed motivation myself and it worked.

"Thank you for the motivation" Eli said

"You're welcome" I giggled

We then got dressed and ready for school. I set the down stairs up for Mom letting her know that the babies' monitors are TVs and that they can be moved where ever. We then ate and left for school.

Eli pulled my wheelchair out of the back of Morty and I walked to him as I sat down. Eli then wheeled me over to the picnic tables to meet everyone.

"Eli I need to talk to you" Missy said as she was walking towards us

"I told you what I needed to say yesterday" Eli said

"But I didn't get to tell you what I wanted to say" Missy begged "I need to talk to you alone"

"Whatever you need to tell me you can say in front of Clare"

"Eli I love you, but Clare isn't good for you, I can treat you better than she can"

"It doesn't matter who treats me better. I can't live without Clare" Eli said while looking at me. "I've tried for two weeks after the dance she went to her Grandmother's house and I couldn't keep in touch with her after a week without her I got so depressed I felt like the world was going to come to an end I was empty something felt missing and that was Clare. I then knew I had to see her I needed to see her so I begged her mom for her Grandmother's address. I drove for 3 hours just to see her and when I knocked on the door and Clare answered it I gave her the biggest kiss I could I felt whole after that-"

"I was also miserable without Eli" I said holding Eli's hand.

"Eli just tell me this. What makes Clare so special?"

"Everything, when we first kissed for an English project I didn't want to stop kissing her. I wanted to know more about her I wanted to be with her. I went so far as to avoid her because of Julia. Clare being as stubborn as she was didn't let that happen I then told her about Julia and my past and she accepted it, she understood me. I felt relieved. We started dating after that and now a year later we're engaged with two kids. I love everything about her. We have to go or we'll be late for class"

Eli then wheeled me inside. Missy's POV

After Eli pushed Clare away I started to think _Maybe I can still change his mind._ I watched them walk away contemplating ways that I can take Eli from Clare for a week to see if he really is "Empty" without her. Just then I seen someone walking towards me.

"Hi I'm Brittney, you're Missy right?"

"Yes I replied"

"Come with me" She then grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the school

"I'm one of Clare's best friends let me show you something" She pulled me into the school

"That short Indian girl you've met yesterday right there" She pointed to her "That's Ali she'll kick your ass if you hurt Clare she's her Maid of Honor. That person there" She said pointing to a brunette who looked like a snob "That's Fiona Coyne her brother Declan is really protective of Clare they're both rich and since he's fond of Clare, she feels she has to be too so if you hurt her she'll probably pay someone to hurt you. The girl next to her is Holly J. She's one of the biggest bitches that you'll ever meet if you hurt Clare she'll trash your rep. I can point out more people if you want. Oh I also heard you're starting here next year I know you're hoping for classes with Clare, but that's not going to happen I guarantee it" She said

"I get the picture and why wouldn't I have classes with Clare she's in the same grade as me"

"Clare only has 4 classes next year. She's gifted she's taking all of her senior classes this year and she's been getting straight A's she's in almost all of Eli's classes since Simpson felt he should switch her schedule towards the end of her pregnancy she only has afternoon classes now I gotta go to class before I'm late."

I tugged on her arm "I have one more thing. So the people at the Dot yesterday Spinner and Emma and everyone else there are fond of her too. They said something about KC trying to break up her and Eli and that he failed, but no one seemed to hurt him."

"That's because he wouldn't hurt Clare. He's right there in the blue beanie" She pointed him out. "Don't believe me ask him I gotta get going."

I walked up to him. "You're KC right?" I asked sweetly

"Yes who wants to know"

"I'm Missy" I said extending my hand

"Oh so you're trying to break up Eli and Clare" He said shockingly

"Yes and I want to know if you have any ideas" I said smugly trying to win him over

"No because if the two of them break up Clare will be hurt either way and I don't want to hurt her and I will stand in the way of anyone who does." He then shut his locker and started to walk away.

I grabbed his arm "You've tried before what's changed?"

"Well when Clare and I were dating she used to help me in English we once read a novel together the main character, Kelly, dumped her boyfriend, Matt, for another guy who lived a dangerous life, Stefan, he almost got her killed, then she fell madly in love with him and was blind to all the danger her Stefan put her in, then he actually got her killed, none of it was his fault and he did his best to try to protect Kelly, but his best wasn't good enough. After Matt found out Stefan was the reason Kelly was dead he was very mad at him for taking Kelly and hurting her so much to where she was killed because of people he knew. Matt started to blame himself because he felt it was his fault for not fighting enough to keep Kelly from Stefan. When I found out Eli was getting bullied I shrugged it off, then at the dance I heard he pushed her out of harms way which in my eyes she could've died, then she got pregnant by him. I then remembered the story and I couldn't let him hurt her. I tried everything I could, I then watched him closely thinking of how I could break them up. While watching I noticed Eli showers Clare with love and it makes me sick, he protects her with his life doing anything he can to keep her safe even if it means going to jail like this one day when Clare was about 6 months pregnant someone found Eli when he was alone getting something from his car for Clare the guy told him that they needed to pay him back for making Fitz do like 400,000 hours of community service or something. Well the guy told Eli to keep an eye on Clare before something happens to her and he did just that. He had people looking after her when he couldn't when he found the guy alone Eli skipped a class and I followed because he looked pissed Eli then beat the shit out of the guy ending him in the hospital. The guy saw me leave after Eli left him there and I called the cops because I didn't want the guy to die and have Eli get arrested Clare would've been so hurt I told them that I seen him around and since they were in the woods with a lot of hills I told them he fell down a really high hill and hit a few trees I seen the guy in the hospital and told him that if he ever told the cops that Eli was the one that beat him up I would kill him myself the guy knew I would too so he couldn't deal with not avenging Fitz he left a suicide note and killed himself. Fitz got more hours of community service for putting him up to it. I love Clare with all my heart that's why my ex Jenna and I never worked. I have seen Clare without Eli and I have seen him without Clare and trust me it isn't pretty. If you love Eli like you say you do you'd leave him alone. I have to go to my class"

I then realized there was nothing I could do and that it would be best to give up on Eli and maybe him and Clare were made for each other. I then thought about everything KC told me as I walked to see the school I might be attending next year. I walked outside to the picnic table and wrote two notes one to Eli and one to Clare. I then asked some dorky kid if he knew where their locker were and he showed me I then put the notes in their lockers and left.

Eli's POV

I rolled Clare out of class when the bell rang and Brittney was by our lockers.

"What's up?" I asked her

"Oh nothing I seen Missy today" she said with a smile on her face

"And" Clare said as I raised an eyebrow towards her as we opened our lockers

"Well we had an interesting convo I think she'll leave you two alone now"

"Really?" I said smugly

"What's this" I said pulling out an envelope with my name on it.

"I don't know I got one too, any ideas Brittney?" Clare said looking at her.

"Don't look at me" she said

"We have lunch next Eli we can read them then" she said

Clare and I then said goodbye to Brittney and I rolled her to the cafeteria. Once we sat down we decided to open the letters at the same time and read them together.

_Dear Eli, _

_I'm sorry for trying to come between you and Clare she's really lucky to have you protect her like you do. I just wish there was some way I could get over you now. I'm thinking about still attending Degrassi next year don't worry I'm not going to do anything to Clare you need her. _

_I ran into Brittney today she's very protective of Clare just like a lot of people are she told me what could happen to me if I ever hurt Clare she also pointed out people that would hurt me in return. _

_Right now you're probably thinking why I actually changed my mind and that's because of the talk I had with KC. He said you and Clare are better off together and showed me how you're better off with Clare. He told me he followed you to the woods and also what happened when you skipped class without Clare finding out. Don't worry no one's going to find out you beat the shit out of the guy because KC called the cops and told them the guy was drunk and fell down a really high hill and bounced off the trees. He then followed the guy to the hospital and told him that if he ever told the cops that you were the one that beat him up he would kill the guy himself and the guy knew he would too so he couldn't deal with not avenging Fitz he left a suicide note and killed himself. Fitz got more hours of community service for putting him up to it. After the talk with KC I believe it's best for you to be with Clare I'm sorry for all the trouble I've put you thru. _

_Missy._

"Wow the note was from Missy." I said to Clare

"Mine too" she said smiling "So she really gave up on trying to get you back"

"I guess so." I said happily and then I kissed Clare as passionately as I could

We then ate lunch and went to our classes. I hated next period because though I was happy I was in almost all of the same classes as Clare, but there were three classes we had to take separately after all I am a Senior and she is a Junior. I used to hate next period most because it meant that she was in the same class as KC, but after the things Missy said about KC in the note I know I don't have to worry about him anymore.

"Ready Blue Eyes?"

"Yes."Clare's POV

When Eli rolled me to my class he gave me a kiss before leaving me to roll myself to my desk.

At my desk I re-read the note Missy left me:

_Dear Clare,_

_I'm sorry I've put you thru hell I never knew how much you and Eli loved each other until today. You have so many people looking out for you, you are really lucky. _

_I talked to Brittney and I after talking to her I didn't care what she said I had to find a way to break you and Eli up. I then talked to KC. Believe it or not KC was the one who encouraged me not to break you up. _

_KC said that he only wanted to break you and Eli up at first to protect you. He said when you were dating you helped him with his English homework and he remembered one book where this girl, Kelly, broke up with her bf, Matt, for a different guy, Stefan, and he ended up almost getting her killed; KC related that to you almost getting hurt at the dance, then Kelly fell madly in love with Stefan; you fell madly in love with Eli and got pregnant, KC then remembered Kelly got killed because of Stefan. KC then seen how much Eli showered you with love and how protective Eli was of you. KC then told me that separating you and Eli isn't pretty at all on either sides. _

_I'm soo sorry for trying to hurt you. I'm not sure if I'm attending Degrassi next year, but if I am I'm not going to bother you or Eli. _

_Missy._

I then seen KC walk into the room.

"KC" I called to him.

He sat in the desk next to me "Yea" he said

"I got a letter from Missy, I want to thank you for not letting her come in between Eli and I"

"Well I couldn't just let her ruin your happiness could I?" He then rubbed the top of my head and walked to his seat. I just smiled.

"What was that all about" Ali asked when she walked in.

"Read this" I said handing her the letter.

"Whoa so KC basically got Missy to back off?" Ali said shockingly

"Yea, I'm just as surprised as you are."

Ali and I talked for the rest of the class period since the teacher never showed.

At the end of the day Eli and I went home and did home work. Everything felt perfect. We even decided to send KC a wedding invitation as a thank you with the whole Missy thing. We even found out that Adam and Elizabeth finally opened their eyes, but both had dark blue eyes. Mrs. Torres told us not to get too attached to their eye color beause their eye color will change once they turn six months.

* * *

The reason why I put that the eye colors of Adam and Elizabeth are dark blue is because all babies when born will have blue or brown eyes. I was born with brown eyes and they stayed brown, babies like my sister that were born with dark blue eyes changed when they were 6 months or stayed the same.


	21. Chapter 20: Dealing with a Hurt Clare

I did this Chapter differently then other's that had POVs just so readers can get a better feel of the story which makes it longer please review.

* * *

**Clare's POV**

I woke up to the feeling of Eli's lips on mine.

"Good morning Sunshine" Eli said

"Good morning Eli, since when did you start calling me 'Sunshine'?" I asked

"I don't know I just wanted to try something new why do you not like it?" Eli said raising an eyebrow

"No I like it" I replied as I was getting ready for school.

"Hey my stitches fell out I don't need the wheelchair anymore."

Adam and Elizabeth were really good last night the only needed to be fed and changed twice.

We then headed to school. The first few periods were good apparently rumors about Missy trying to break up Eli and I spread fast and people kept telling me that they wouldn't let that happen and I told all of them she backed off. I can't believe how many people wanted to protect me.

Ali was out sick with a fever which meant I had to spend 5th period all alone, but it was ok. I haven't heard from my parents since I was 6 months pregnant which wasn't like them I kept texting each and every month and now I'm texting so much more even though I'm still mad, but they're my parents.

It was lunch time and still nothing

"Get anything back?" Eli asked as he took a bite of his sandwich

"Nope"

"It'll be ok Clare Bare we're all here for you" Adam reassured me

"I know, but I can't help but think-"

"Clare they're ok they probably need time to talk about things"

_Buzz Buzz_

"See told ya they're ok" Eli said

_Hey Sis _

_Mom told me she's sorry she couldn't text and still can't she thinks you're mad at her for not being there when you had the babies. I told her you're worried about her and she told me to tell you that she just finalized a divorce with dad and she's going to tell you where things are going now once she finds out. _

_Love Darcy._

_PS. Dad says he loves you and he'll text too._

"That was Darcy my parents got a divorce. They'll both text me later. No one knows what's going to happen now" I said in a monotone voice

"I'm sure they'll text back with the details and they're both ok so there's nothing to worry about" Eli said

"I know, it's just that I thought they'd always be together…like us" I said looking at Eli

He then hugged me and squeezed me really hard.

Then the bell rang. It was time for 5th period which I would be alone since there was no Ali.

Eli walked me to class and gave me a kiss goodbye.

I got into 5th period and sat by myself. I guess I looked pretty sad because KC sat next to me as I played with my engagement ring.

"Everything ok?" He asked

"Yea" I said

"Where's Ali?"

"Home with a fever"

"Oh mind if I sit in her seat?"

"No"

_Buzz Buzz_

_Hey Clare it's mom, _

_I'm moving out of Toronto I've decided to start over new I'm moving to Chicago. I hope to hear from you soon. _

_Love Mom._

I texted my mom back saying congrats and I hope she was doing well.

The late bell then rang and we got another free period today because we had a sub since Mr. Doyle was out.

_Riiing Riiing _

"Hello" I said into the phone

"Hello is this Clare Edwards?"

"Yes how can I help you?"

"Your mother was in a plane accident a few hours ago we found her belongings and in her suitcase we found a letter you to that read _Dear Clarabelle I'm sorry I haven't been there for you as much as I should have, but even though I'm moving so far away I'll still hold you here and I'll always call and write you when I can. I'm sorry things didn't work out with your father. Maybe you can bring Adam and Elizabeth to visit me when they get older. I love you my Clarabelle. _The letter was in her address book next to your number so we thought we'd call."

The line went blank as I remembered my mom nicknamed me Clarabelle when I was little.

"I'm sorry there were no survivors found"

I then hung up my phone and left my book bag as I ran out of my classroom, into the hallway as I tried hard not to cry I always hated it when people seen me cry, then I ran into someone when I was trying to get through the front doors of the school.

"S-s-orry" I mumbled

I ran as far as I could run. Luckily my stitches were gone. I made it to a secluded area and broke down and cried.

"Good I finally caught up to you"

I recognized the voice and it was Adam. He sad down next to me and put his arm around me rubbing my shoulder as I had my face buried into my knees

"How did you find me?"

"You ran into me as you were rushing out of the building like it was on fire so I ran and followed you"

I heard Eli and Adam talk but I wasn't paying too much attention. I felt Adam remove his arm as he got up and left. Not long after Eli cradled in his lap I continued to cry on his shoulder.

"How did you know where I was" I cried even harder now

"I didn't KC ran to my classroom and told the teacher he needed to talk to me that it was important. I stepped outside and he said that you got some mysterious phone call and ran out of the classroom crying leaving your belongings behind and felt that he should get me."

"I need to text Darcy" I cried as I fidgeted for my phone.

"What was the mysterious phone call"

"My mom, my mom, I can't even say it. I'll show you the text before I send it to Darcy." I cried

_Dear Darcy,_

_I just got a phone call in school Mom was in a plane crash and no survivors were found. _

_Love Clare _

"Here" I said to Eli showing him the phone

"Oh my god Clare I'm so sorry" He tightened his grip and started rocking me back and forth

"They found a letter saying she loved me and she was sorry for not being here for me when I needed her she called me Clarabelle in it." I cried harder

Eli continued to rock me back and forth as I cried in his shoulder.

Adam then came back with not only my stuff, but also Eli's and he sat down.

_Riing Riing _

"Clare want me to answer it?" Eli asked

_Riing Riing_

"Please"

_Riing _

"Hello" Eli said "Clare's crying really badly right now" he continued "I'll tell her I hope you're doing ok and I'm sorry for your loss" he finished

_Click_

I knew that was Darcy when Eli told her that he was sorry I didn't ask him about the phone call I didn't want to.

_Riing Riing_

"Hello" Eli said picking up the phone "Clare doesn't want to talk I'm sorry" he explained "I'll tell you about it later I promise just get better" he said "Ok that'll be fine"

_Click_

I sat there still crying in Eli's shoulder, he was talking to Adam, but I was in my own little world.

I couldn't believe my mom's gone, memories of her, Darcy, and I replayed over and over in my mind. I remember when I was little she used to bake cookies with us and spend a lot of time with us. We were close, but then things changed when Darcy hit her teen years then her and I became closer than anyone. Mom used to fight with Darcy and I used to stick up for her. At night when Darcy wasn't around and I wasn't at Ali's mom would always spend time with me.

Eli then had me stand up and once he stood up I buried my head in him.

"Come on Clare we're going home. Adam's going to put everything in the back and then he's going to class ok?'

I just nodded.

Eli walked me to Morty and I sat down as Adam put everything in the back. I heard the back door slam shut and then Eli sat next to me and started the ignition.

I had stopped crying by the time we got home. Eli helped me out of the car and walked me up the stairs and inside the house.

"You're back early what's wrong" Mom asked.

"I'll tell you after I take Clare up stairs" Eli said

I laid in bed with Eli not saying a word I was still crying, but my sobs were starting to stop and I started to become tired. Eli laid next to me brushing my hair with his hands as I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Eli's POV**

I woke up and noticed Clare was still asleep so I decided to kiss her to wake her up and it worked.

"Good morning Sunshine" I told her

"Good morning Eli, since when did you start calling me 'Sunshine'?" she asked

"I don't know I just wanted to try something new why do you not like it?" I said raising an eyebrow

"No I like it" she said as she was getting ready for school. I blushed.

"Hey my stitches fell out I don't need the wheelchair anymore." She yelled from the bathroom.

I then folded the chair and put it in the back of the closet. I checked on the babies after I got dressed. Then I drove to school.

There were a lot of rumors going around about Missy trying to break us up. Funny how that spread so fast, but each one was true so I couldn't say anything. I just ignored them like usual and went to class.

I found out that Ali was home with a fever when Adam told me this morning. Which meant Clare was alone during her last 3 classes.

During lunch I noticed Clare was still checking her phone waiting for a reply from her parents.

"Get anything back?" I asked as I was eating

"Nope" She replied she sounded upset

"It'll be ok Clare Bare we're all here for you" Adam told her

"I know, but I can't help but think-" I cut her off

"Clare they're ok they probably need time to talk about things"

Then she got a text.

"That was Darcy my parents got a divorce. They'll both text me later. No one knows what's going to happen now" She said with no feeling

"I'm sure they'll text back with the details and they're both ok so there's nothing to worry about" I told her

"I know, it's just that I thought they'd always be together…like us" She said with puppy dog eyes

I didn't know what to say so I just hugged her tightly.

I gave her a kiss goodbye after she went into her classroom. I then walked to my College Prep class with Adam since his class room was next to mine. He used to have Chemistry with Clare until her classes got changed now she has it with Ali.

I sat in class bored out of my mind. We were supposed to be reading different essays college students. All I could think about is if Clare heard anything from her parents. Then KC knocked on the door and the teacher told me it was important. _Oh great. _I thought as I went to the door.

"Hey man Clare got some mysterious phone call in class last period she ran out crying I thought I should tell you she ran out the building"

"Thanks" I tapped him on his shoulder as a thank you and ran off to find her

I automatically knew to look for the closest secluded spot I could find.

I was right she was sitting with Adam I'm not sure how long they've been there, but it couldn't have been that long he was still out of breath.

"Hey Adam what's wrong with Clare?" I asked him

"I dunno man, she ran into me when I was going back to my classroom and she ran out the building like it was on fire and I followed her here I haven't gotten the chance to see what was wrong." He replied as he got up

"Thanks" I said as I picked her up and cradled her in my lap.

She then continued to cry in my shoulder.

"How did you know where I was" she cried harder now

"I didn't KC ran to my classroom and told the teacher he needed to talk to me that it was important. I stepped outside and he said that you got some mysterious phone call and ran out of the classroom crying leaving your belongings behind and felt that he should get me." I told her

"I need to text Darcy" She cried I felt her dig in her pocket for her phone.

"What was the mysterious phone call" I asked

"My mom, my mom, I can't even say it. I'll show you the text before I send it to Darcy." She criedas she texted "Here"

I began to read the text.

"Oh my god Clare I'm so sorry" I told her kissing her head

"They found a letter saying she loved me and she was sorry for not being here for me when I needed her she called me Clarabelle in it." I tightened my grip around her and started to rock her back and forth to calm her down

Adam then came back to drop off our stuff

_Riing Riing _

"Clare want me to answer it?" I asked

_Riing Riing_

"Please" Clare sobbed

_Riing _

"Hello" Eli said

"Eli it's Darcy" she said crying "How's Clare"

"Clare's crying really badly right now"

"Can you tell her I called if she doesn't know already"

"I'll tell her I hope you're doing ok and I'm sorry for your loss"

"Thank you and I have friends supporting me here too"

I then hung up the phone. I knew Clare knew it was Darcy when she wrapped her arms around me.

_Riing Riing_

"Hello" I said answering yet another phone call

"Hey Eli can I talk to Clare to see what I've missed last period?"

"Clare doesn't want to talk I'm sorry"

"What's wrong?" Ali sounded worried

"I'll tell you about it later I promise just get better"

"Can I call later?"

"Ok that'll be fine"

_Click_

"Thanks Adam for bringing our stuff back."

"No problem I told my teacher I'll be right back that there was something I had to do he gave me a pass without asking questions."

"I'm taking Clare home can you help by carrying our book bags?"

"Yea sure"

I then had Clare stand up and once I stood up she buried her head into me.

"Come on Clare we're going home. Adam's going to put everything in the back and then he's going to class ok?' I asked

She nodded tears still falling.

I helped Clare in to car and then walked to the back as Adam put our book bags there.

"What's going on?" He whispered

"Apparently her mom was going on vacation or something and got into a plane crash there weren't any survivors" I whispered back.

"Is Clare ok"

"Yea she's just extremely upset as to be expected don't tell anyone"

"I won't"

"Thanks, you better head to class I text you later"

I hoped in the car and turned on the ignition. We drove home in silence I felt if Clare wanted to talk she would I wasn't going to pry it out of her. I helped her inside when we arrived home.

"You're back early what's wrong" Mrs. Torres asked looking at Clare

"I'll tell you after I take Clare up stairs" I told her

I laid in bed with Clare she didn't say anything, but I wasn't going to leave until her crying stopped or until she was ok. I felt her crying lessen and when she stopped I noticed she cried herself to sleep so I kissed her head and went down stairs.

I walked into the dining room and sat down at the table and put my face in my hands.

"How's Clare" Mrs. Torres asked

"Sleeping" I told her

"Ok so what's wrong I need to know why you two skipped"

"Clare's mom died in a plane accident" I told her

"When did you find this out and how?"

"Clare got a phone call during 5th period I assume it was from the police. I was called into the hallway by Clare's classmate saying she ran out of the building crying and didn't even bring her stuff so I doubt she informed her teacher. I found her with Adam after that. She told me in a text. I told Adam before we came here. I also told him not to tell anyone else."

"Is there anything I can do for her"

"Not really"

Then the phone rang Mrs. Torres picked it up. I just laid my head on the table thinking to myself.

"That was Mr. Simpson saying you and Clare skipped I told him you're both here and that you aren't going back to school for the rest of the day. Of course he asked why and I told him Clare's mom just passed and you're comforting her. He said he'll excuse you both and since you have electives as your last two classes you're excused. Clare has Chemistry so she's going to have to make up the missed lesson"

"Thank you I replied"

Adam then came inside. We hung out for a bit he told me how shocked he was when Clare ran into him and that he was breathless when he caught up to her.

"She's still sleeping, she's really exhausted, and in pain she was complaining about her boobs hurting when she's not breast feeding."

"Yea I've noticed her boobs have been getting really big, I'm just hoping no one else notices after that Jenna incident Ali told me about."

"Oh yea the Jenna incident about the implants that happened before we both met Clare, I totally forgot about that, well if Jenna notices we'll do something about her or we can hope to find her before she finds Clare. We all know Clare's been through a lot first getting kicked out, then Fitz, then being in a wheelchair, then labor twice, then Missy, and now she just found out she lost her mom. We don't need her upset anymore or crying."

"Yea the last thing we need is Jenna on her case, wanna go to the Dot?"

"Sure."

"Mom we'll be at the Dot." Adam said

"Don't come back too late."

I drove to the Dot and as we got in we've noticed Jenna was there.

I walked up to her ready to talk to her.

"Is Clare breast feeding because I seen her running today and she had her arms around them so they didn't bounce when she ran is she ok?" Jenna sounded caring for once

"No she's not, but why do you care?"

"Because I owe her a really big apology I was very angry to say the least when KC said he was using me to get Clare back so I took my anger out on her before I got both sides of the story. I always knew KC loved Clare, but I didn't think he was using me for whatever reason, I should've taken my anger out on him and not Clare, but is there anything I can do for her?"

"No we're just trying to keep everyone from talking about her. She's been through enough"

"Hey both babies are up we should get going" Adam said.

"I'll help Clare any way I can I'm sorry Eli" I heard Jenna say as we left.

When Adam and I got back Mrs. Torres told us "Clare's awake and she decided to breast feed the twins, I helped by changing Adam, and I shut the monitors off."

I ran up the stairs and walked into Adam's nursery she was rocking both babies.

"Didn't you once say that hurt really bad" I mocked

"Yes, but bonding with them like this is worth it" Clare smiled

I bent down and kissed her. I looked into her gorgeous blue eyes as I pulled away and noticed they still had life in them, but also hurt and pain as well. I knew the hurt and pain will go away with time.

"Thank you Eli, for letting me sleep, I'm feeling a little better. I'm still tired so I'm going to go back to sleep they should sleep all night but if they don't please wake me up, they're done eating do you wanna take Elizabeth?"

"Sure" I said taking her from Clare. "Come to Daddy." I then took her to her crib and laid her down. I looked at the poster near her crib and looked at the little tiny hand prints and I remembered how long it took us to wipe the ink off the hospital said not to use paint and gave us an ink pad.

I then went back to check on Clare and Adam. Adam was sleeping so I went into our room to see if Clare was sleeping and she was.

"Hey Adam I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to lie down with Clare we've all had a long day." I told him

"Go ahead I'll see you tomorrow"

"You two can sleep in the basement if you want." I told them.

"Sure that'll be fine. Mom I have the couch."

"Good night"

I lied in bed next to Clare holding her, thinking how happy I was that today was Friday I wouldn't have to worry about anyone saying things about Clare and I can now do my best to make her happy. I then drifted off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 21: Final Farewell

**Clare's POV**

Today was my mom's funeral she only died two weeks ago. I'm not sure if my dad knew he hadn't called or anything it's not like I was close to him or anything to even care. Olivia is now watching the twins she came back as soon as she found out my mom died. Max stayed behind for work he comes home next week, they decided to move into the house next door so Eli and I could have a house to ourselves she said it was supposed to be a wedding gift, but thought she would tell me now. I kept the date so Eli and I are still getting married in June.

"Ready Clare?" Eli said as he knocked on the bathroom door.

I then opened the door. I had on a long black spaghetti strapped dress. It was supposed to be warm out so I made sure the dress would be nice for the weather the material was paper thin and it had a v cut neck.

"Ready" I said as I opened the door.

Eli had on a black suit, a blood red button up, and a black tie on. He also wore dress shoes where as I had on black flats refusing to wear high heels.

I then looked up at Eli. He immediately gave me a hug.

"We can push the wedding back if you want to we don't have to get married in June" Eli whispered in my ear.

"I know, but I want to I don't think my mom would like it if our wedding was pushed back because of her it's one thing I know she would want, she'd want me to be happy and do everything that makes me happy even after she's gone, and you make me happy as well as our beautiful bundles of joy" Then kissed Eli.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Clare, Eli it's Adam and Ali" Olivia yelled.

We then walked down stairs hand and hand. Once we got to the bottom Ali was in short black dress with a short sleeve sweater on and black heels. She ran as soon as she seen me and gave me a hug.

"I'm ok" I said to her before she had a chance to ask.

I then looked to Adam who wore a black suit, white button up, black tie, black dress shoes, and of course a black beanie to match.

"We're leaving" Eli said to Olivia

We then left. We took my Volvo, I had Eli drive. It took us twenty minutes to get to the church. Darcy took care of all the funeral arrangements so I didn't have to she said it would be best.

When we walked in there were family and friends apologizing for the death of my mom. I then seen Darcy in a corner. She must've seen me too because she walked to me with her eyes filling with tears.

"Clare, I've missed you so much." She said as she hugged me

"I missed you to Darcy" I said as I hugged her back.

I then let go and she took my hand and walked up to my mom's casket.

"Mom Clare's here and look we're still a family."

Tears then began to fill my eyes.

"Hi mom I miss you a lot" I cried as I touched my mom's cold hands.

"Darcy I thought we were going to have a closed casket funeral" I said to her

"Well she was found in the water barely breathing she died on the boat and her body didn't look to bad so I decided for an open casket so we can properly say good bye." Darcy then looked down at my mom.

"Don't worry mom, I'm moving home. I got an apartment I'm putting our broken family back together I'm staying close to Clare and I'm never leaving her again"

I started to cry harder. "Mom I miss you and I'm living life happily I'm keeping the wedding to June."

We then moved from her casket and let everyone else see her. Eli even said a few words to her as well as Ali and Adam. I sat in between Darcy and Eli, Adam was next to Eli and Ali then sat next to Adam.

After we left the funeral home we drove to the cemetery. Walking to my mom's grave felt a little morbid I just couldn't believe this was actually goodbye today was the last day I was going to see her.

I watched holding Eli's hand as the priest said a few words and lowered her in the ground. White and black roses were passed out to be thrown on my mom's coffin as she was lowered, I took a white rose as Eli picked up a single black one. I let go of Eli's hand as I held the rose I walked closer to the grave my mom was being lowered in, I looked over the edge as watched flowers being tossed it.

"Goodbye mom I'll always miss you" I whispered as I gently tossed my rose.

I then walked back to Eli hugging him as I cried in his shoulders. I felt his hand rub my back as his other hand stayed on my lower back. It all seemed surreal at that moment.

Darcy left after the preacher was done talking. Eli continued to hold me as we walked away he kept his hand around my waist I looked back at my mom's grave tears still in my eyes knowing this was actually real I then turned around and Eli opened the car door for me as I got inside.


	23. Chapter 22: Happiness

**Clare's POV**

"Mom, come on dad said we can go to the Dot"

"I'm coming" I said as I finished putting up a new picture of Eli, Elizabeth, Adam, and I.

"Blue Eyes you know the kids are impatient." Eli said as he put his arms around my waist kissing my neck.

"Eeww gross" Adam said as he walked in. Eli then let go of me.

"Mooomm" Elizabeth cried as she started pulling my hand.

"Ok I'm coming" I said as I walked to the door.

Eli was already outside with Adam I watched as he picked up Adam and swung him around. I could hear the playful giggles Adam made.

"Daddy we're supposed to be leaving according to the time we should've been there by now."

"Clare, there's no doubt that Elizabeth takes after you seeing how smart she is. She's only 6 and she has a wide vocabulary"

"Well daddy I do look like mommy. You keep telling me if only I had mom's eyes I would look a lot more like her and that if Adam had your eyes like I do he would look almost identical to you"

"Come here my little genius" He said picking up Elizabeth

"Where's our other little genius" I said pretending to look for Adam

"Right here trying to get daddy's keys so I can unlock Morty."

Eli then put Adam down and unlocked Morty. We all then entered Morty, that's where Declan's wedding gift to Eli came in handy. Declan gave Eli a card to a mechanic that was a close friend to him and said that the guy will do anything to his hearse or my Volvo that we wanted. Eli chose to get backseats for the kids. We were all buckled in.

"Ugh Morty broke down again." Eli said

He then got out of the hearse and opened the hood a bunch of smoke rushed out. I looked in the back to find Adam getting out of his seat and opening the back hatch.

"Adam what are you doing?" I asked

"Helping daddy. I think the carburetor is broke"

"Did you learn that from helping daddy?" I asked him

"No I learned that from watching the mechanic fix Morty for hours when daddy couldn't"

I laughed and so did Elizabeth.

"Daddy Adam said you're incompetent when it comes to fixing Morty!" Elizabeth yelled

"I did not" said Adam

"You don't even know what incompetent means"

"That's only because I chose to go outside and have fun not reading books like the dictionary and staying inside learning all day."

"Guys we have to take mommy's car" Eli yelled "and thanks for the compliment Adam"

We then switched cars and Adam and Elizabeth continued their argument.

"Hey I used to stay inside and read a lot" I said to Adam jokingly as we pulled out of the drive way

"See Adam"

"It's ok you're both genius's regardless of what you like learning about Adam you're a genius when it comes to math, cars, and science. Elizabeth you're a genius when it comes to books, and everything in school."

The two kids then turned and looked out the windows.

"We raised two really smart kids didn't we?" Eli asked

"That we did."

"We did good." Eli said.

"Hey kids we're at the Dot."

We then got out of the car and walked into the Dot it looked empty. I seen Spinner inside wiping glasses. Adam opened the door for us.

"Surprise!" Everyone then jumped out of hiding spots that they found.

"Happy 6 year anniversary Clare and Eli" Spinner said

I looked around and everyone was there. Elizabeth had ran off to see Ali and Adam ran off to Adam. Brittney, Adam, Fiona, Declan, Drew, everyone who was at my baby shower only this time I now have both Darcy and Eli and a few others showed up too.

Thinking back to how things were I couldn't have had a more perfect outcome.

Brittney married Adam a year ago they're talking about adopting a baby. Drew and Ali got married right after college, Peter still worked at the Dot, Fiona finally got her wish Holly J was now her sister in law and even better Holly J is 8 month pregnant with a little girl Fiona Jennette Coyne they said Jennette because that's what the "J" stood for in Holly J's name, Riley was still with Zane they both went to the same college and kept in touch with everyone after he made QB in college. Everything is great though I still miss my mom.

After the party Eli and I drove the kids to see my mom. I walked to her grave with my family by my side.

"Hi mom, I'm glad I married Eli in June. I should thank you for that. Look at how big Adam and Elizabeth have gotten"

"Hi grandmom" they said in unison

"Hi mom" Eli said

"I love you mom and I miss you."

We all then walked back to the car and drove off.


	24. Alternate Ending

**After I published the last chapter I read it and realised something didn't seem right so I rote this alternate ending. I thought this would seem better. ****

* * *

**

Clare's POV

I was upstairs looking in Elizabeth's and Adam's rooms. I stood in Adam's room looking at the poster of his hand prints Eli and I had started 6 years ago. We continued to have them put their handprints on the paper it's now more of a tradition.

"Hey Blue Eyes are you ready?" Eli said as he kissed me

"Yea where are the kids?"

"Out side we need to go now if we want to be at the Dot by 2 it's 1 now"

"Ok let's get the kids"

"Mom, come on we gotta go" Elizabeth said running up the stairs Adam wasn't far behind.

"Blue Eyes you know the kids are impatient." Eli said as he put his arms around my waist kissing my neck as the kids entered the room.

"Eeww gross" Adam said as he walked in. Eli then let go of me.

"Mooomm, Daaadd" Elizabeth cried as she started pulling my hand.

"Ok we're coming" I said as Eli and I kissed, he had left the room before I did. I just couldn't believe how big they've gotten.

Now at 6 years old Adam's room was covered in cars and Elizabeth's room was full of books, she mainly read the dictionary learning one new word a day. Adam loved cars he would go to the garage and watch the mechanics work on Morty all the time, he even fixed Morty once when Eli couldn't.

Eli was already outside with Adam when I got down stairs I watched as he picked up Adam and swung him around. I could hear the playful giggles Adam made. Elizabeth was reading a book she had gotten from the library.

"Ready kids?" I said

"Mom and dad we're supposed to be on our way right now, according to the time it is now 1:15." Elizabeth looked up

"Clare, there's no doubt that Elizabeth takes after you seeing how smart she is. She's only 6 and she has a wide vocabulary"

"Well daddy I do look like mommy. You keep telling me if only I had mom's eyes I would look a lot more like her and that if Adam had your eyes like I do he would look almost identical to you"

"Not really I don't like my hair when it grows out, I just like having my hair like Uncle Adam's" Adam said moving his bangs out of his eyes as Eli put him down.

Adam ran off behind Eli.

"Mommy according to the time it's 1:18"

"Come here my little genius" He said picking up Elizabeth

"Where's our other little genius" I said pretending to look for Adam

"Right here trying to get daddy's keys so I can unlock Morty."

Eli then put Adam down and unlocked Morty. We all then entered Morty, that's where Declan's wedding gift to Eli came in handy. Declan gave Eli a card to a mechanic that was a close friend to him and said that the guy will do anything to his hearse or my Volvo that we wanted. Eli chose to get backseats for the kids. We were all buckled in.

"Ugh Morty broke down again." Eli said

He then got out of the hearse and opened the hood a bunch of smoke rushed out. I looked in the back to find Adam getting out of his seat and opening the back hatch.

"Adam what are you doing?" I asked

"Going to help daddy. I think the carburetor is broke"

"Did you learn that from helping daddy?" I asked him

"No I learned that from watching the mechanic fix Morty for hours when daddy couldn't"

I laughed and so did Elizabeth.

"Daddy Adam said you're incompetent when it comes to fixing Morty!" Elizabeth yelled

"I did not!" Adam yelled back

"You don't even know what incompetent means"

"That's only because I chose to go outside and have fun not reading books like the dictionary and staying inside learning all day."

"Guys we have to take mommy's car" Eli yelled "and thanks for the compliment Adam"

We then switched cars and Adam and Elizabeth continued their argument.

"Hey I used to stay inside and read a lot" I said to Adam jokingly as we pulled out of the drive way

"See Adam"

"It's ok you're both genius's regardless of what you like learning about Adam you're a genius when it comes to math, cars, and science. Elizabeth you're a genius when it comes to school."

The two kids then turned and looked out the windows.

"We raised two really smart kids didn't we?" Eli asked

"That we did."

"We did good." Eli said as he grabbed my hand.

We drove for about 5 minutes after that.

"We're here" Eli said shutting off the ignition.

"Let's go see grandma" Elizabeth said as she got out of the car.

. Eli and I then exited the car and we all held hands as we went to go see my mom.

"Hey mom" I said as I knelt down in front of her tombstone

"Hey grandma" Elizabeth and Adam said in unison

"Hey mom" Eli said kneeling next to me

"Look at how everyone has grown" I said as Elizabeth moved on my lap

"I wish you were here grandma" Elizabeth said

"Me too" said Adam

"Mommy, daddy it's 1:30"

"Bye mom we're all having a 6 year reunion at the Dot and Riley's back"

Everyone then waved at my mom's tombstone.

"Daddy when is gran gran coming home from England with grandpa?" Elizabeth asked

I forgot Olivia had gone to England with Max on another business trip.

"I'm not sure sweetie" Eli replied

We then drove to the Dot for a 6 year reunion.

"Guys you made it" Ali said excitedly

"Come on kids, we made a play room" Spinner said taking Elizabeth and Adam

"But I wanna see Uncle Adam" Adam whined

"And I wanna see Aunt Ali" Elizabeth groaned

Then the two ran off to Ali and Adam.

Eli handed me a drink and put his hand around my waist. I looked around and everyone was there. Elizabeth had ran off to see Ali and Adam ran off to Adam. Brittney, Adam, Fiona, Declan, Drew, everyone who was at my baby shower only this time I now have both Darcy and Eli and a few others showed up too.

Thinking back to how things were I couldn't have had a more perfect outcome.

Brittney married Adam a year ago they're talking about adopting a baby. Drew and Ali got married right after college, Peter still worked at the Dot, Fiona finally got her wish Holly J was now her sister in law and even better Holly J is 8 months pregnant with a little girl Fiona Jennette Coyne they said Jennette because that's what the "J" stood for in Holly J's name, Riley was still with Zane they both went to the same college and kept in touch with everyone after he made QB in college, and Emma and Spinner now have a 3 year old daughter Stacy Eliza Mason. Everything is great though I still miss my mom.


	25. Info on Sequel

Just informing everyone that the Sequel to this story is called "Grown Up".


End file.
